What if
by Anatiriel
Summary: Die 20-jährige Arwen wird auf einer Urlaubsreise zu ihrer Großmutter von Orcs entführt und Legolas rettet sie .... Am besten lest ihr es selbst Viel Spaß dabei!
1. Default Chapter

Hey zusammen!  
  
Das hier ist meine erste FF, die ich allein geschrieben hab. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Sie ist am Anfang vielleicht etwas verwirrend, aber mir gefällt das Ende sehr gut.  
  
Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr über konstruktive Kritik freuen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Ach ja, alle Charaktere außer meinen eigenen gehören JRR Tolkien.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die Sonne schien hell an diesem Morgen. Die kleine Arwen war schon seit Stunden wach. Sie hörte ihre Eltern in Nebenzimmer. Sie waren nicht leise. So wie sonst immer. Sie schrieen sich wohl an. Arwen hatte noch nie gehört, dass ihre Eltern sich stritten. Sie weinte leise. Warum stritten ihre Eltern sich denn nur?  
  
Celebrian hörte ihre kleine Tochter weinen und ließ Elrond einfach stehen. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Aber die kleine Maus war nun wichtiger.  
  
„Was hast du denn, mein kleines Sternchen?"  
  
Sie hob sie mal aus ihrem Bett und drückte sie sanft und liebevoll an sich.  
  
„Warum weint meine kleine Prinzessin?"  
  
Arwen schniefte und drückte sich an ihre Mutter.  
  
Elrond war Celebrian gefolgt. Er wusste, was seine Kleine hatte. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und küsste Celebrian auf die Stirn. „Möchtest du mit uns beiden frühstücken, mein kleines Sternchen?"  
  
Arwen nickte schniefend und drückte sich an ihre Mama. Celebrian wiegte sie sanft und ging mit ihr rüber.  
  
Elrond ließ Frühstück kommen und sie frühstückten gemeinsam. Es fiel ihm schwer so zu tun als wäre da gerade nichts zwischen ihm und seiner Frau vorgefallen, aber sein kleines Sternchen reagierte so heftig auf Streit. Das durfte er ihr nicht antun.  
  
Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, genau wie an dem Tag ihrer Geburt, als er sie zum ersten Mal gehalten hatte. Er lächelte sanft.  
  
Sie war sein ein und alles und er hütete sie wie seinen Augapfel. Er wollte ihr einmal alles ermöglichen was ein Vater seinem Kind nur ermöglichen konnte. Aber vor allem wollte er, dass sie glücklich war. Er sah seine Frau an.  
  
Sie lächelte scheinbar liebevoll. Aber er zweifelte daran, ob sie es auch so meinte. Sein Herz wurde schwer. Das einzige, was er ihr zugute halten konnte, war, dass sie ehrlich gewesen war. Von Anfang an. Er sah wieder auf seine süße, kleine Tochter. Sie war ein Schatz. Ein richtiger kleiner Engel. Neugierig, wissbegierig und sie liebte es Geschichten zu hören.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging er mit ihr raus. Celebrian war ins Bad geeilt. Kaum war Arwen an der frischen Luft und sah die anderen Elbenkinder war sie auch schon weg. Sie wollte spielen. Kein Wunder. Sie war ja erst 4 Jahre alt. Sie hatte alles recht spielen zu wollen. Seufzend drehte er sich um und ging rein. Überließ sein Kind der Obhut der Frauen.  
  
Celebrian war aus dem Bad gekommen. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und ihre langen blonden Haare hingen offen über ihren Rücken. Ihre Schönheit raubte ihm jedes Mal den Atem und er hätte glücklich sein sollen, sie zur Frau zu haben.  
  
Aber diese wundervolle Frau, von der er glaubte, dass sie ihn liebte, hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und ziemlich leer. Er hatte sie angeschrieen gegen jede seiner Gewohnheiten. Aber das hatte ihn so tief verletzt. Sie hatte geweint. Hatte immer wieder beteuert wie sehr sie ihn schätze. Aber was nützte ihm das? Er liebte sie und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihre Liebe. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels geschoben und sah sie an.  
  
„Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?"fragte er sehr leise.  
  
„Ich....ich werde hier bleiben. Bei dir und unseren Kindern"meinte sie leise. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Kinder ihres Vaters oder ihrer Mutter beraubt wurden, nur weil sie töricht war. Ihre Mutter hätte es auch nie geduldet, dass sie ihn verlässt. Aber das wollte sie auch nicht, glaubte sie zumindest. Er sah sie eine Weile an. „Gut!"meinte er dann.  
  
Das war wohl das Beste, vor allem für Arwen.  
  
„Ich werde in ein anderes Zimmer ziehen"meinte sie leise.  
  
Er sah sie an „Nein, das wirst du nicht."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Oh, ich verstehe. Wegen Arwen!"meinte sie fast frustriert.  
  
Es drehte sich alles nur noch um Arwen. Sie liebte ihre kleine Tochter sehr. Aber seit sie auf der Welt war, war nichts mehr so wie es war. Elrond hatte sie nie wieder so angesehen wie vor ihrer Geburt. Sie sah immer nur Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen, nicht mehr das Verlangen nach ihr und das tat sehr weh. Ihre Mutter interessierte sich auch nur noch für die Kleine. Aber Galadriel hatte sich auch noch nie so sehr um sie gekümmert. Ihr Vater hatte sie mehr oder weniger großgezogen. Elrond sah sie an.  
  
„Bist du eifersüchtig auf dein Kind?"  
  
„Nein, nein. Das bin ich nicht. Ich liebe mein kleines Sternchen!"  
  
Der Vorwurf in seinen Augen tat so entsetzlich weh. Sie hatte sich nach etwas Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung gesehnt und sie war so dumm gewesen sich das von einem anderen Mann geben zu lassen, anstatt ihren eigenen darum zu bitten. Aber das hatte sie sich nicht getraut. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mich um unser Mittagessen kümmern!"  
  
Es gelang ihnen eine sehr lange Zeit ihre Probleme vor ihren Kindern zu verbergen. Die Jungs hatten es wohl eher bemerkt als Arwen. Aber je älter sie wurde, desto mehr merkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte zwischen ihren Eltern.  
  
Ihre Mutter war häufig in Lorien mit ihr. Aber sie fragte sich was ihre Mutter dort wollte. Ihre Großmutter ließ sie immer auflaufen, blamierte sie manchmal mit purer Absicht und dennoch fuhren sie immer wieder dorthin. Vermisste ihre Mama ihren Papa etwa so sehr wie sie ihren Papa vermisste, wenn sie hier in Lorien waren? Aber sie wurde ja nicht gefragt. Alle anderen wussten ja viel besser was gut war für sie. Sie war ja noch viel zu jung.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Wiedereinmal schien die Sonne in Arwens Zimmer. Heute würde ihr Vater sie auch nach Lorien bringen. Sie seufzte. Sie wollte nicht zu ihrer Großmutter. Ihr war da immer so langweilig.  
  
Ihre beiden Brüder durften immer mit ihrem Vater weggehen, wenn er sich auf den Weg machte die anderen Elben in weiter entfernten Gegenden zu besuchen. Das fand sie so ungerecht. Ihr Vater hielt ihr immer nur vor, dass die beiden ja immerhin 111 Jahre älter waren als sie. Es war wirklich gemein eine kleine Elbe zu sein.  
  
Dabei war sie auch schon 21 Jahre alt. Aber ihr Vater behandelte sie wie ein Baby, Na ja, gemessen an seinem Alter war sie das ja auch. Aber sie war genervt und gelangweilt. Bei ihrer Oma sollte sie immer nur neues lernen. Sie wollte aber nichts lernen. Sie wollte einmal Spaß haben und nicht immer lernen müssen.  
  
Sie wäre so gerne einmal mit ihren Vater gegangen. Das einzige, was sie wusste war, dass ihre Eltern sich gestritten hatten, wegen irgendetwas. Keine Ahnung wegen was. Ob sie ihrem Vater einfach folgen sollte? Sie stand auf und wusch sich erst mal in ihrem kleinen Bad.  
  
Sie kämmte ihre langen Haare und flocht sich Zöpfe. Dann wand sie die Zöpfe um ihren Kopf und steckte sie fest. Sie seufzte und sah in den Spiegel. Warum sagten immer alle sie wäre etwas besonderes? Sie verstand dieses Gerede nicht. Immer sperrte man sie deswegen ein. Sie fühlte sich einfach schrecklich alleine. Sie zog ein Kleid an, das, das ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte in der letzten Woche.  
  
Sie ging raus in den Garten und sah nach ihren Kräutern. Sie redete ein bisschen mit ihnen um sie zum Wachsen zu bringen. Frischer Tau hing noch in den Blättern und die Sonne brach sich in den kleinen Tautropfen. Kleine Regenbogen tanzten über den Boden und sie lächelte. Einige Schmetterlinge flogen um sie herum und sie lächelte als sich einer auf ihre Schulter setzte. Er ließ es sogar zu, dass sie ihn sanft streichelte und sie lächelte. Was für ein wundervolles Lebewesen, dachte sie und seufzte leise. Sie hatte ihren Vater nicht kommen sehen und sie erschrak als er sich räusperte. „Ada"sie war schrecklich erschrocken.  
  
Elrond lächelte und sah seine hübsche, wundervolle Tochter an.  
  
„Bist du bereit? Wir wollen gleich aufbrechen!"  
  
Arwen nickte. „Okay! Ich bin soweit!"sie stand auf und sah in ihr kleines Beet. Eine junge Elbin kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich werde auf Eure Beete achten!"meinte sie leise und mit sehr ruhiger Stimme, während sie sich leicht verneigte.  
  
Arwen nickte. „Danke. Das....danke!"  
  
Sie wurde jedes Mal rot, wenn sich jemand vor ihr verneigte. Das war sie einfach nicht gewöhnt und sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen. Sie folgte ihrem Vater ins Haus zurück, wagte es allerdings nicht ihn zu fragen, wo ihre Mutter war. Diese Frage schob sie seit Wochen vor sich her. Es bedrückte sie alles so sehr. Aber sie wollte nicht nachfragen. Elrond hatte bemerkt, dass etwas sie bedrückte und er sah sie an.  
  
„Was hast du Arwen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn scheinbar erstaunt an, aber er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nicht erstaunt war.  
  
„Nichts"meinte sie sehr schnell.  
  
„Arwen, ich kenne dich mein Kind. Was hast du?"Sie sah zu Boden. „Wo ist Mama?"fragte sie sehr leise.  
  
Er seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie das fragen würde.  
  
„Deine Mutter sollte in Lorien sein. Deshalb bringe ich dich dort hin."  
  
Arwen nickte. „Okay, ich hole meine Sachen!"  
  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und nahm ihre kleine Tasche mit. Sie hatte einen eigenen Kleiderschrank in ihrem Zimmer in Lorien. Sie verbrachte sehr viel Zeit bei ihren Großeltern. Sie fragte sich, warum ihre Mutter wohl schon wieder in Lorien war. Sie hatte so langsam das Gefühl, dass die Ehe ihrer Eltern nicht sehr glücklich verlief. Traurig sah sie zu Boden.  
  
„Hier bin ich, Ada!"murmelte sie leise.  
  
Er lächelte. „Komm Arwen!"  
  
Er wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Nicht zwischen Tür und Angel. Sie stiegen in die Kutsche. Elrond gab dem Kutscher Anweisung loszufahren und ihre Brüder ritten nebenher. Arwen lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Fahrt würde eine Weile dauern. Ihr Vater schwieg und so sagte auch sie nichts. Sie versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
Elrond beobachtete sie. Er war sicher, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte. Sie war ihrer Mutter an machen Tagen nur allzu ähnlich. Vielleicht nicht von ihrem Äußeren her, aber doch in ihrer Art. Sein Herz wurde schwer als er an Celebrian dachte.  
  
Sie hatte nie geklagt seit man sie verheiratet hatte. Sie hatte still und stumm einfach alles ertragen. Er fragte sich, wie sie das machte. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. In weniger als einer Stunde würden sie da sein. Zusammen mit seinen Jungs würde er weiter in den Düsterwald reisen. Es hatte kleine Streitigkeiten mit den Zwergen gegeben und er wollte zur Beruhigung der Lage beitragen. 


	2. What if 2

Erstmal vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews ;)) Das bestätigt einen doch immer ein bisschen. Weil ich jetzt am Sonntag wieder eine Woche in Urlaub fahre, werde ich euch nun Kapitelchen 2 hochladen und hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß dran wie am 1.  
  
Und hier kommt es  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Arwen seufzte leise als die Kutsche endlich anhielt. Sie stieg aus ohne darauf zu warten, dass ihr jemand die Hand hinhielt. Ihre Großmutter war schon da und auch ihre Mutter war gekommen. Arwen sah sie nur kurz an und ging wort- und grußlos an ihnen vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte es so was von satt hier immer gehätschelt zu werden.  
  
Elrond stieg ebenfalls aus und sah ihr nach. Er seufzte leise auf und sah dann seine Frau an. Sie lächelte. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn sie ihn sah. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"fragte er sie leise und mit etwas Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Es ...es geht mir gut!"  
  
Er drückte sie sanft und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun!"flüsterte er leise in ihr seidiges Haar.  
  
Sie nickte. Das wusste sie ja. Sie fragte, wie er es ertrug mit ihr zusammen zu sein, obwohl er wusste, dass sie einen anderen liebte. Sie hätte weinen können. Er war so sanft und zärtlich zu ihr, drängte sich ihr auch nie auf. Er war fürsorglich gewesen. Immer! Er hatte sich voller Liebe um sie gekümmert, als sie schwanger gewesen war, hatte ihr die Hand gehalten als ihre Kinder auf die Welt gekommen waren und er war immer auf ihr Wohl bedacht. Sie mochte ihn sehr. Sie schätzte ihn. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie so lieben konnte und er schien es auch zu wissen. Wie hielt er das nur aus? Elrond sah sie wieder an.  
  
„Lass uns rein gehen. Wir werden erst morgen früh aufbrechen!"  
  
Sie nickte und ging mit ihm rein in ihre Zimmer. Als sie auf dem Zimmer waren, sah sie ihn wieder an.  
  
„Ich.. wir... wir haben uns...gesehen!"  
  
Elrond nickte.  
  
Damit hatte er gerechnet.  
  
„Es.... Es ist okay. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen!"  
  
Sie sah zu Boden. Sie schämte sich. Er sah sie wieder an.  
  
„Es ist wirklich okay. Wir...führen eben eine etwas andere...offene Beziehung!"meinte er leise.  
  
Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie weh es ihm tat. Aber sie spürte seinen Schmerz. Sie wollte ihn doch lieben. Er verdiente es doch geliebt zu werden. Er war so ein wundervoller Mann. Warum konnte sie nicht diejenige sein, die ihn liebte? Elrond trat ans Fenster.  
  
« Vielleicht solltest du... »  
  
« Nein, » rief sie schnell. „Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich möchte bei dir und den Kinder sein!"  
  
Er sah sie wieder an. „Warum quälst du dich so für uns?"fragte er sehr, sehr leise.  
  
Sie schluckte. „Ihr.... Ihr seid mein Leben!"  
  
Hilflos sah er sie an. Was sollte das denn jetzt?  
  
„Warum...?"Er konnte die Frage nicht stellen.  
  
Das musste er aber auch gar nicht. Sie wusste, was er fragen wollte.  
  
„Ich.... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich.... Du bedeutest mir doch so viel!"  
  
Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Das verstand er nicht. Er verstand einfach nicht wieso. Sie trat hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn, drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Er blieb ganz steif. Sie weinte leise und ihre Tränen durchnässten sein Hemd. Er konnte ihre Tränen spüren, aber er konnte sie jetzt nicht in den Arm nehmen. Das schaffte er einfach nicht. Er spürte wie ihre Umarmung fester wurde und sie ihn festhielt. Es fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise gut an und auch wieder nicht. Es quälte und beruhigte ihn auf gleich Weise und er fühlte sich entsetzlich hilflos.  
  
Arwen saß auf ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem kleinen Fensterchen raus. Sie seufzte leise. Das war alles andere als nach ihrem Geschmack. Unterhalb des Fensters ihrer Eltern sah sie einen jungen Elben stehen. Zumindest erschien er ihr jung. In Wirklichkeit aber war er um einiges älter als ihr Vater. Sie lächelte. Sie war vollkommen fasziniert von diesem Mann. Irgendwie verbannt sie mit ihm dem Gedanken an Abenteuer und das machte sie ganz nervös. Sie hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und sie musste herausfinden wer das war. Sie zog sich um und eilte nach unten. Der Mann stand noch immer da und sie beobachtete ihn. Eine der Freundinnen ihrer Großmutter kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Arwen, deine Großmutter erwartet dich!"  
  
Arwen nickte, blieb aber nicht stehen.  
  
„Arwen!"  
  
Die Frau sah sie an.  
  
„Lass die Finger von diesem Kerl, hörst du?"  
  
Arwen sah sie an.  
  
„Er macht nur Ärger und er meint es nicht ehrlich. Komm mit!"  
  
„ Wer ist das?"  
  
Die Frau zog sie einfach mit. Ignorierte ihre Frage. Was Arwen schrecklich ärgerte. Niemand nahm sie für voll. Sie riss sich los und stürmte zu dem Elben.  
  
„Hallo. Die gute Frau wollte mir nicht sagen, wer ihr seid. Also frage ich Euch nun selbst. Wer seid Ihr?"  
  
Er sah die junge Elbin überrascht an. Sie war ungewöhnlich schön. Er lächelte.  
  
„Rhavan!"  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
"Hallo!" meinte er amüsiert.„Warum wollte dir die Dame nicht sagen, wer ich bin?"  
  
Arwen lächelte. „Sie meinte, ich sollte die Hände von Euch lassen. Ihr würdet es nicht ehrlich meinen!"  
  
Er grinste amüsiert. „Sicher ist sie eifersüchtig, weil sie weiß, dass sie neben Euch keine Chance mehr haben wird!"  
  
Arwen errötete leicht und er lächelte.  
  
„Darf ich Euch auf einen kleinen Spaziergang einladen?"  
  
Sie nickte langsam und nahm seinen Arm als er ihn ihr anbot. Er ging mit ihr raus in den Wald.  
  
Die andere Frau eilte zu Galadriel und berichtete ihr davon. Galadriel sah sie sorgenvoll an.  
  
„Das ist nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht. Sie ist noch so jung. Er wird ihr das Herz brechen!"  
  
Die Elbin erblasste. Das wäre ihr Todesurteil. Man hatte schon viele Elbinnen an gebrochenem Herzen sterben sehen. Galadriel eilte zu Elrond und Celebrian. Sie klopfte und trat ein. Elrond sah auf. Celebrian ließ ihn los. Sie hatten beide noch immer am Fenster gestanden.  
  
„Mutter. Was...was ist los?"  
  
Galadriel sah sie ernst an. „Er ist mit deiner Tochter spazieren!"Elrond wurde blass und Celebrian schossen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Wo sind sie hin?"fragte er seltsam ruhig.  
  
Galadriel sah von ihrer Tochter zu ihm. „Sie sind Richtung Fluß gelaufen!"  
  
Elrond verließ das Zimmer und eilte los. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Frau auf diesen Mann reinfiel -nein, das war gelogen- aber bei seiner Tochter war es viel schlimmer. Sie war noch so jung. So schrecklich jung. 


	3. What if 3

Erstmal vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Da muss ich euch doch gleich mal noch ein Kapitelchen hochladen.  
  
Ich war auch in Urlaub in meinen Ferien. Daher hat das ganze etwas länger gedauert.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. Und immer nur weiter her mit euren Anregungen und Kritiken.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Galadriel sah ihre Tochter wieder an. „Ich habe es dir gesagt!"Sagte sie fast schon kühl.  
  
Celebrian nickte. Sie hatte die kühle in der Stimme ihrer Mutter durchaus wahrgenommen. Es tat ihr weh. Sie brauchte sie doch jetzt. Sie drehte sich um. Ihre Mutter machte keine Anstalten sie in den Arm zu nehmen.  
  
„Wie konntest du zulassen, dass er herkommt?"fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
Celebrian schwieg. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Sie war verliebt in diesen Kerl. Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde sie auch lieben. Und nun ging er mit ihrer Tochter spazieren. Sie fühlte sich entsetzlich und zugleich schämte sie sich, weil sie sich mehr Gedanken um sich als um Arwen machte. Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Im Hinausgehen sah sie ihre Tochter wieder an.  
  
„Du hast diesen Mann nicht verdient. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihn bei dir hält!"  
  
Celebrian zuckte zusammen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Arwen lächelte. Er war ein netter Unterhalter und er sah gut aus. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Er war wirklich ein Charmeur. Sie hörte Schritte  
  
„Komm schnell. Man folgt uns!"  
  
Er zog sie mit ins Gebüsch und drückte sie an sich. Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Herz pochte. Er lächelte und drückte sie fester gegen den Baum. Sie glaubte zerspringen zu müssen, als sie seinen Körper so fest an ihrem spürte. Er war so viel stärker als sie und sie fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise bedroht und doch irgendwie nicht. Sie spürte eine kleine Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper rennen. Das war herrlich aufregend. Und das war alles, was sie im Moment wollte. Sie sah ihren Vater vorbeieilen und grinste hämisch. Er suchte sicher nach ihr. Sie sah Rhavan an. Er lächelte wieder.  
  
„Komm mit!"  
  
Sie folgte ihm ohne noch einmal nachzudenken. Er lächelte verschmitzt. Sie deutete es aber als verliebtes Lächeln und war absolut glücklich. Er zog sie mit zum Fluß. Dort standen kleine Boote. Sie setzte sich hinein und er folgte ihr rein. Er sah sie an und fuhr dann los. Sie strahlte und summte glücklich. Er lächelte. Ihr Herz hämmerte lauter und sie spürte eine ganze Menge neuer Gefühle in ihrem Körper aufsteigen. ............................................................................................  
  
Elrond war verzweifelt. Er konnte seine Kleine nicht finden. Wo war sie nur? Er rief nach ihr. Ohne jedes Ergebnis. Ziemlich hilflos kehrte er zurück. Galadriel kam ihm entgegen.  
  
„Wo ist sie?"  
  
Elrond sah sie leicht verloren an. „Ich....ich konnte sie nicht finden" meinte er leise.  
  
Galadriels Miene verfinsterte sich. Elrond sah sie hilflos an.  
  
„Ich... ich muss sie finden!"  
  
„Wir schicken eine Truppe aus!"  
  
Galadriel veranlasste dies sofort. Elrond ging ins Zimmer nach oben. Celebrian lag auf dem Bett und weinte. Sie hörte überhaupt nicht mehr auf zu weinen. Sie konnte auch nicht, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Das hatte so weh getan, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Elrond sah sie an, kam zu ihr.  
  
„Ich....ich habe sie nicht gefunden!"flüsterte er leise.  
  
Sie sah auf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich habe sie nicht gefunden. Ich.... Ich habe nicht mit ihr geredet. Dabei wusste ich, dass sie was bedrückt....Sie....sie hat gefragt, wo du bist. Ich...ich glaube, sie.....sie dachte, wir....wir würden uns trennen. Und jetzt ist sie weg!"  
  
Sie weinte wieder heftiger. Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Ich werde sie finden. Das versprech ich dir. Er wird ihr nicht wehtun!" Sie nickte. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ich geh nun!"  
  
Sie nickte wieder. Er stand auf und ging, Er musste seine Tochter finden. Seine Söhne folgten ihm. ............................................................................................  
  
Arwen summte den ganzen Weg über. Sie fragte gar nicht, wo er hin wollte. Sie war fasziniert von ihm. Er hatte sie ganz in seinen Bann gezogen. Es war ihr egal, wo er sie hinbrachte. Sie war weg von all den anderen und das befreite sie schon und sie war nicht allein. Da war ein netter Mann bei ihr, der sich schrecklich in sie verliebt hatte. Sie war so glücklich. Er hielt bei einer kleinen Insel an und half ihr beim Aussteigen. Sie hatte noch immer nicht gefragt, wo sie hingingen und das freute ihn doch sehr. Sie strahlte, als er ihr den Arm bot. Sie schien wohl etwas vernachlässigt zu sein und vor allem noch sehr, sehr jung und unerfahren, was ihn sehr reizte. Er tätschelte ihre Hand und sie strahlte noch mehr. Ja, sie war wunderschön.  
  
Er würde sich Zeit lassen mit ihr. Arwen fing an zu erzählen. Wie schlimm alles zuhause war, dass ihr Vater sie nie mitnahm und dass ihre Eltern wohl Streit hatten. Als sie den Namen ihrer Mutter nannte, zuckte er kurz, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und sie schien es in ihrer kindlichen Verliebtheit nicht zu merken. Er war amüsiert. Sie war offensichtlich total hin und weg davon, dass sie heute Nacht im Freien schlafen würde. Sie war offensichtlich sehr gelangweilt. Da musste ihr das ja wie ein Abenteuer vorkommen. Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Wo werden wir schlafen?"  
  
Er lächelte. „Ich mache uns hier ein Lager!"  
  
Sie lächelte und sah ihm dabei zu. Er machte Feuer und machte ein Bett aus Laub. 


	4. What if 4

Hey hallo ihr Süßen  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Da kommt dann doch mal gleich das 4. Kapitelchen, weil der Mai angefangen hat und die Sonne anfängt zu scheinen.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch nach diesem Kapitel noch immer Lust an meiner kleinen Geschichte weiterzulesen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Ja, es gibt auch mehr von dem Elben. Ich weiß nicht, ob da persönliche Erlebnissen mitspielen. Klar ist aber schon mal, dass ich diese Art von Anmache nicht mag, aber lest selbst.....  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Celebrian saß alleine und weinend im Schlafzimmer. Sie machte sich solche Vorwürfe und die Worte ihrer Mutter hatten sie zutiefst verletzt. Sie rollte sich in die Decke ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber es war ihr kaum möglich. Sie hatte entsetzliche Bauchschmerzen. Verzweifelt weinend rief sie nach Elrond hoffte, dass er sie hören konnte. Aber auf ihr Rufen kam nur ihre Mutter ins Zimmer. Elrond hatte sie aber gehört und kaum war ihre Mutter da, sendete er ihr einige beruhigende Gedanken.  
  
Er hielt inne bei seiner Suche. Er war hin und hergerissen, was er tun sollte. Er hatte etwas gespürt, was er beim letzten Mal vor Arwens Geburt gespürt hatte. Sie würde ihn nun brauchen.  
  
„Elladan, Elrohir!"Seine Söhne sahen ihn an.  
  
« Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!"  
  
Sagte er rundheraus. „Ich glaube eure Mutter braucht mich. Aber ich muss Arwen finden!"  
  
Elrohir sah ihn an. „Vater, Mutter würde wollen, dass du Arwen suchst!"  
  
Elrond nickte nach einer Weile. „Okay! Dann weiter!"  
  
Sie ritten weiter.  
  
Celebrian sah ihre Mutter an. Sie wischte sich auf der Stelle die Tränen weg und setzte sich gerade hin.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte sie.  
  
Galadriel sah sie an. „Weinen konntest du schon immer gut!"  
  
Celebrian schluckte. Sie zog die Decke über sich und drückte eine Hand gegen ihren Bauch. „Von wem ist es? Ist es von deinem Geliebten, der sich wohl nun gerade an deiner Tochter vergreift oder ist es von deinem Mann?"„Ich... von meinem Mann!"sie versuchte es überzeugend klingen zu lassen.  
  
„Ach und was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
Sie weinte wieder leise. „Warum tust du das?"  
  
„Warum tue ich was?"  
  
Celebrian weinte heftiger.  
  
„Warum tust du mir so weh? Ich liebe meine Familie. Ich liebe meine Kinder und ich liebe meinen Mann!"  
  
Galadriel lachte heiser. „Du liebst deinen Mann? Und warum betrügst du ihn?"  
  
Sie sah ihre Mutter an „Ich habe ihn nie betrogen. Nicht richtig. Das könnte ich nicht!"  
  
Sie spürte einen Stich in der Magengrube. Panik überkam sie. Nein, bitte, bitte nicht. Sie rief panisch nach Elrond. Und dieses Mal kam ihr Vater. Er sah seine Frau an und eilte zu seiner Tochter.  
  
„Leg dich hin!"sagte er sanft  
  
Sie sah wie ihre Mutter den Kopf schüttelte und ging. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
„Shhh, leg dich hin, Celebrian. Ganz ruhig, kleiner Schatz!"  
  
Er legte seine Tochter hin und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Er deckte sie liebevoll zu und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie zitterte und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.  
  
„Celebrian, shhh. Beruhige dich. Deine Mutter ist nur so aufgeregt wegen Arwen!"  
  
Celebrian nickte. Ihre Mutter war immer nur besorgt um Arwen. Sie weinte noch heftiger. Sie liebte ihre Enkeltochter wohl mehr als sie. Sie war sicher nicht stolz auf ihre missratene Tochter, die es nicht mal schaffte ihren Mann zu lieben und die wohl auch keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie man eine Tochter erzog. Sie spürte die sanften Streicheleinheiten ihres Vaters und seine Stimme. Sie spürte wie ihr Bauch sich beruhigte und sie schloss die Augen. Sie wurde ganz ruhig und sie wusste, dass das daran lag, dass ihr Vater sie in einen Schlaf versetzte. Sie würde nicht träumen und auch ruhig schlafen. Das wusste sie. Das machte er immer, wenn sie sich so aufgeregt hatte. Sie schlief auch gleich ein. Ihr Vater blieb noch eine Weile an ihrem Bett sitzen. Dann stand er auf und ging zu seiner Frau. Er sah sie eine Weile stumm an. Sie sah ihn unvermindert an. „Du siehst nicht, was du ihr antust, oder?"  
  
Galadriel lachte heiser. „Ich ihr?"  
  
Er seufzte. Das würde ein langes Gespräch werden. Galadriel verstand auch ganz und gar nicht, was er von ihr wollte. Celeborn wurde fast wahnsinnig. Sie wollte einfach nicht einsehen, wie weh sie ihrer Tochter tat und dass sie ihr das Gefühl gab, dass sie ganz und gar nicht in der Lage war ein Kind zu erziehen. Die einzige Antwort, die er daraufhin bekam, war dass sie damit ja wohl auch recht hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie stehen. Er würde sich um seine Tochter kümmern bis Elrond wieder da war. Galadriel sah ihm ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd nach. Sie sah sich nicht im Fehler.  
  
Celebrian schlief noch als er wieder zu ihr kam. Er war auch froh darüber. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Tochter und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Um Arwen machte er sich weniger Sorgen. Elrond würde sie finden und sie verstand es sich zu helfen. Das schien nur noch niemand bemerkt zu haben. Arwen hatte sich ans Feuer gesetzt und wärmte ihre Hände. Sie hatten keine Decke dabei. Das war nicht so angenehm aber so lange das Feuer brennen würde, würde es schon nicht so schlimm werden. Sie sah Rhavan zu, wie er einen kleinen Holzberg aufstapelte. Leise summte sie vor sich her. Er hatte noch gar nichts von sich erzählt. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Sie betrachtete seine Hände. Er hatte unheimlich große Hände und lange Finger.  
  
„Und woher kommst du?"fragte sie ihn schließlich, als er nichts sagte. Er sah sei eine Weile an. „Ich habe kein richtiges Zuhause. Ich reise umher!"  
  
Arwen lächelte. „Das hört sich ja abenteuerlich an!"  
  
Das zog sie magisch an und faszinierte sie total. Er lächelte.  
  
„Ja, ich erlebe sehr viel!"  
  
„Was alles?"  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er erzählte ihr nur widerwillig ein paar Dinge. „Dann bist du ja ein richtiger Held"meinte sie hingerissen.  
  
Er lächelte und setzte sich neben sie. Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Herz hämmerte schnell in ihrer Brust. So nahe war sie noch nie einem Mann gewesen.  
  
„Ich bin kein Held." Meinte er leise und legte seine Hände auf seine Knie.  
  
„Aber du hast dieser Frau geholfen und diesem Kind. Das war sehr heldenhaft."  
  
Er lächelte. Sie sah ihn mit bebendem Herzen an.  
  
„Lass uns schlafen, ja? Es ist spät und wir sollten ruhen!"  
  
Sie nickte einfach. Er hatte sicher recht. Sie sollte schlafen. Schlaf war gut.  
  
„Warte ich mache es dir gemütlicher!"  
  
Sie lächelte, „Danke, das ist nett!"  
  
Er machte es ihr gemütlicher, legte ihr seinen Mantel unter. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Er war ihr sehr, sehr nahe. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er grinste innerlich. Sie war ja ganz forsch die kleine Süße. Er strich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, zwang sie dazu sie zu öffnen. Das gefiel ihr irgendwie und sie öffnete sie für ihn. Bereitwillig ließ sie seine Zunge ein. Er zog sie fester an sich, ließ sie spüren, was sie bei ihm anrichtete. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an und wisch zurück.  
  
„Ich... ich bin müde!" Sie rutschte von ihm weg und rollte sich zusammen. Er fluchte leise und legte sich auf sein Nachtlager. 


	5. What if 5

So dann kommt hier mal Kapitel Nummer 5.  
  
Vielen, vielen lieben Dank an all meine fleißigen Leser/innen und vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews, über die ich mich immer wieder sehr freue.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin viel Freude an der Geschichte und sagt mir fleißig weiter eure Meinung  
  
Elrond und seine beiden Jungs waren noch immer auf den Beinen. Elrond würde sich keinen Schlaf gönnen bis er seine Tochter gefunden hatte. Außerdem hielt ihn die Sorge um seine Frau vom Schlafen ab. Sie hatten den halben Wald schon abgesucht in alle Richtungen. Aber gefunden hatten sie Arwen nicht. Elrond fragte sich langsam, was dieser Mann an sich hatte, dass ihm die Frauen so nachliefen. Er machte sich so große Sorgen. Elrohir sah ihn an  
  
„Ada, da sind Spuren. Sie gehen zum Fluss!"  
  
Elrond sah auf.  
  
„Oh, kommt schnell!"  
  
Sie eilte den Spuren nach zum Fluss.  
  
„Eines der Boote fehlt!"rief Elladan.  
  
„Dann nehmen wir das hier!"meinte Elrond und sprang in eins der Boote.  
  
Die Jungs folgten ihm. Sie hatten ja auch keine Wahl. Sie wollten nicht, dass ihrem Vater was geschah. Er war ziemlich kopflos und handelte gegen seine Angewohnheit mehr als überstürzt.  
  
Arwen schlief tief und fest. Sie war so erschöpft gewesen, dass es ihr vollkommen egal war, wo sie schlief. Sie wollte sich drehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und erstarrte. Genau vor ihrem Gesicht war irgendwas sabberndes. Sie schrie auf. „Ach, sieh an. Die holde Maid ist erwacht!"  
  
Die Gestalt richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und sie konnte sehen, dass es ein Ork war. Sie sah sich suchen nach Rhavan um, aber er war nirgends zu sehen. Ihre Hände waren gefesselt und dieser ekelhafte sabbernde Kerl lehnte sie an einen Baumstamm.  
  
„Einen tollen Freund hast du Kind. Einen wirklich tollen Freund. Als der uns gehört hat, ist er ins Wasser gesprungen und davon geschwommen."Meinte der Ork lachend.  
  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du lügst. Du lügst, du ekelhaftes Biest du ! »  
  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Das war nicht wahr. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Der Ork lachte lauthals drauflos.  
  
„Macht die Boote fertig. Wir fahren los!"  
  
Celebrian wurde langsam wach. Sie hatte lange geschlafen und doch fühlte sie sich sehr müde. Sie schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen, mein kleines Engelchen!"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Ada!"  
  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, kleiner Engel?"  
  
Sie lächelte tapfer. „Es geht schon!"  
  
„Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht!"  
  
Er stellte ihr ein Tablett aufs Bett und machte ihr ein Brötchen. Celebrian lächelte. Ihr Papa war so süß.  
  
„Gibt es Nachricht von Elrond?"  
  
„Nein, noch nicht. Sie müssen zum Fluss gegangen sein. Zwei der Boote fehlen!"  
  
Sie nickte langsam. Wenigstens war ihr heute morgen nicht schlecht. Sie nahm das Brötchen, das er ihr reichte und aß es brav auf. Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee. Celeborn beobachtete seine Tochter sehr genau. Sie mochte so alt werden wie sie wollte. Sie war noch immer sein kleines Mädchen und sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass ihre Mutter sie so behandelte. Sie versuchte tapfer zu sein und das alles zu ertragen. Aber er wusste, dass sie das alles sehr mitnahm. Sie hatte sich wieder hingelegt. Sie war ziemlich blass.  
  
„Möchtest du ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"fragte er sie sanft und strich über ihre Wange.  
  
„Ich.....okay. Es....es ist sicher gut für das Baby!"  
  
Er lächelte. „Das ist es ganz sicher, mein Schatz!"  
  
Er stand auf. „Ich warte auf dich. Zieh dich nur in Ruhe an!"  
  
Sie nickte und stand auf, nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Leise rief sie nach Elrond und hoffte inständig ihre Mutter würde nicht wieder lauschen. Elrond gab ihr auch sofort Antwort. Sie spürte seine Anspannung.  
  
„Hallo!"meinte sie leise. „Wo...wo seid ihr?"  
  
Elrond seufzte leise. „Wir sind an einer kleinen Insel vorbeigekommen. Es gab Spuren eines Überfalls. Aber wir wissen nicht, wer es war!"„Oh!" flüsterte sie leise und sehr betroffen.  
  
„Liebes. Es geht ihr sicher gut. Ich werde sie finden. Wie geht es dir, mein Liebling?"  
  
Sie seufzte leise. „Es geht. Dank meinem Vater hab ich geschlafen!"meinte sie leise.  
  
Elrond nickte. Er verstand schon. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter sie wieder angegriffen.  
  
„Er geht ein bisschen mit mir spazieren!"  
  
„Das ist gut, Liebes. Die frische Luft wird euch beiden gut tun!"  
  
„Ja, das hoffe ich"  
  
„Ganz sicher, mein Engelchen!"  
  
Sie lächelte. Es klang so schön, wenn er das sagte und sie fühlte sich gleich besser. Sie sehnte sich plötzlich sehr danach jetzt in seinem beschützenden Arm zu liegen mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte Tränen.  
  
„Nicht weinen,"flüsterte er leise. „Nicht weinen. Ich bin bald wieder bei dir!"  
  
Sie nickte und schniefte leise.  
  
„Geh ein bisschen spazieren, mein Schatz. Das wird euch beiden wirklich gut tun!"  
  
„Ja, das werde ich. Ich muss mich noch anziehen!"  
  
Er lächelte. „Gut, Engelchen!"  
  
Er schickte ihr einen Kuss. Sie seufzte leise.  
  
„Bis bald"flüsterte sie und schlang die Arme um sich.  
  
Sie fühlte sich schrecklich allein als sie spürte wie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beinahe abrupt abriss. Sicherlich hatte er was entdeckt. 


	6. What if 6

Hallo ihr Süßen  
  
Dann kommt hier nun mal Kapitel 6 für euch. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch genauso viel Spaß am Lesen wie am Anfang. Habt noch mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews und nun Schluss mit dem Gequatsche und viel Freude beim Lesen.  
  
Elrohir hatte seinen Vater gerufen. Er hatte ein Stückchen von Arwens Kleid gefunden und einige Blutspuren. Elrond wurde bleich. Die Spuren stammten eindeutig von Orks. Elladan streifte in der Gegend umher.  
  
„Ada"rief er.  
  
Er hatte ein weiteres Paar Spuren entdeckt. Elrond eilte zu seinem Sohn. Er kniete sich nieder und untersuchte die Spur.  
  
„Das....das war kein Ork. Dieser Mistkerl hat sie alleine gelassen um seinen Arsch zu retten!"meinte er sehr, sehr leise.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir nickten grimmig. Er hatte Arwen alleine gelassen. „Los folgen wir den Spuren. Um den Kerl kümmern wir uns später!"Er stand auf und die Jungs folgten ihm. Immer den Spuren nach.  
  
Celebrian hatte sich angezogen und ihr Vater hatte sie wieder abgeholt. Gemeinsam waren sie etwas durch den Wald gelaufen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr noch nie Vorwürfe gemacht. Er hatte immer nur versucht sie zu stützen und sie zu verstehen. Sie war so dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn hatte. Er streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken.  
  
„Hast du mit ihm geredet?"  
  
Celebrian nickte. „Ja vorhin!"  
  
Celeborn lächelte. „Ich dachte eher über das warum!"  
  
Celebrian sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine Schatz!"  
  
Sie nickte langsam.  
  
„Er wird denken, ich wäre eifersüchtig auf mein Kind!"  
  
Celeborn sah sie an. „Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schulter.  
  
„Dann redet darüber. Es ist sehr wichtig für euch. Das weißt du!"  
  
Sie nickte wieder. „Ich... ich liebe ihn doch!"  
  
Celeborn lächelte. „Das weiß ich mein Kind. Ich bin nur froh, dass dir das klar geworden ist!"  
  
Sie nickte und sah auf ihre Hände. Es raschelte im Gebüsch und Celeborn sah auf. Vor ihnen stand Rhavan. Celebrian drückte sich an ihren Vater.  
  
„Was willst du hier? Und wo ist meine Enkeltochter?"fragte er scharf.  
  
Rhavan strich sich seine Sachen glatt.  
  
„Wir wurden überfallen. Von Orcs. Ich konnte fliehen und bin gleich hier her um Hilfe zu holen!"  
  
Celebrian schwankte und Celeborn drückte sie enger an sich. „Wir werden sie finden und da raus holen, Liebling. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"Er eilte sofort zurück in die Stadt mit ihr.  
  
Celebrian war so durcheinander, dass sie nicht im entferntesten daran dachte, dass sie Elrond Bescheid sagen konnte. Celeborn hatte sie wieder ins Bett gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass sie schlief. Dann war er zusammen mit einem kleinen Trupp aufgebrochen. Er hatte eine Nachricht in den Düsterwald geschickt und um Unterstützung gebeten.  
  
Elrond folgten mit den Jungs dem Lauf des Flusses auf dem Landweg. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass die Orcs nicht doch den Fluss verlassen hatten. Celebrian hatte Elrond am nächsten Morgen mitgeteilt, dass sein Vater mit einem Trupp Elben zu ihrer Hilfe aufgebrochen war und dass man auch einen Boten in den Düsterwald geschickt hatte. Das hatte Elrond etwas beruhigt. Zumindest bekamen sie nun alle Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnten.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen erkundigte er sich immer wieder bei ihr, wie es ihr und dem Baby ging. Er wusste, dass Galadriel ganz schön gemein sein konnte und er wollte sicher gehen, dass es seiner Frau gut ging.  
  
Am 4. Tag ihrer Suche holten Celeborn und die anderen Elben sie ein. Sie hatten das andere Ufer abgesucht und nun suchten sie auf beiden Seiten weiter.  
  
Arwen lag zusammengeschnürt in einem Boot, unfähig sich zu bewegen und hungrig und durstig. Sie verstand nicht was die Orcs redeten. Sie konnte eigentlich außer elbisch noch keine andere Sprache. Ihr Vater schickte sie zum Lernen immer zu ihrer Großmutter. Allerdings ging Arwen deren Überfürsorge schrecklich auf die nerven. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie gemein ihre Großmutter zu ihrer Mutter sein konnte und das missfiel ihr sehr. Sie liebte ihre Mutter und ihre Mutter war auch immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Sie war sehr liebevoll und sanftmütig. Aber oft auch traurig so schien es ihr. Aber vielleicht hatte der Streit ihrer Eltern ja auch was damit zu tun. Sie seufzte leise und bereute es, denn die Fesseln schnitten ihr dabei ins Fleisch und es tat mehr als höllisch weh. Einer der Orcs drehte sich zu ihr um und lachte hämisch.  
  
„Da wird sich der Herr freuen, wenn wir ihm eine so hübsche Elbe bringen!" meinte er lachend.  
  
„So eine ist uns aber auch noch nicht untergekommen. Schade, dass wir sie nicht essen dürfen"meinte ein anderer.  
  
Arwen wurde schlecht. Allein der Gedanke daran eine dieser Kreaturen könnte ihr aus allen Löchern stinkend zu nahe kommen, machte sie verrückt. Das Boot wurde unsanft hin und her geschaukelt. Sie paddelten wohl gegen den Strom. Sie hörte hin und wieder das gequälte Aufschreien einer dieser Kreaturen. Dann ging es wohl den Anduin aufwärts. Ob jemand ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte? Sie hatte die Hoffnung langsam aufgegeben, dass Rhavan ihr helfen würde. Sie hatte außer den Orcs keine weiteren Lebewesen wahrgenommen seit sie von der Insel weggepaddelt waren. Einer der Orcs half ihr auf und flößte ihr etwas Wasser ein.  
  
Vor wenigen Tagen war ein geflügelter Bote aus Lorien im Palast von König Thranduil angekommen. Er hatte die Nachricht gelesen und geseufzt. Er hatte zur Zeit genügend eigenen Probleme, aber die Elben aus Lorien hatten ihm auch schon oft genug geholfen und außerdem konnten diese Orcs auch zu seinem Problem werden. Er hatte eine kleine Truppe zusammengestellt und seinen Sohn mitgeschickt. Legolas seufzte. Seit Tagen streifte er am Fluss und im Wald entlang und er hatte noch nichts entdeckt.  
  
Der Hauptmann war so freundlich gewesen ihn einfach mitten in der Nacht zurückzulassen, weil er ihn eh nicht brauchen konnte und Legolas hatte sich nicht getraut nach Hause zurückzukehren, weil er den dummen Kommentar seines Vaters fürchtete. Er war noch ziemlich jung und sein Vater nicht gerade begeistert von seinem mangelnden Eifer so zu werden wie er. Er saß am Fluss als er das kleine Boot vorbeifahren sah. Er konnte deutlich eine junge Elbin erkennen und vier oder fünf dieser üblen Gestalten. Er folgte dem Boot in sicherem Abstand. Er hatte einen Bogen dabei und ganze drei Pfeile. Er war noch nicht sonderlich gut im Bogenschießen auch, wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, aber er wollte nichts riskieren. Von den Elben war weit und breit keine Spur. Er fragte sich, wo sie wohl waren. Sie waren sicher nicht langsamer als das Boot. Vielleicht hatten die Orcs sie ja auch in die Irre geführt. Was er eigentlich gar nicht glauben konnte. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte, während er dem Boot folgte.  
  
In der Tat war es den Orcs mit Hilfe ihres Herrn gelungen die Elben zu täuschen und auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Bald schon befanden sich die Elben wieder auf der anderen Seite Loriens im Zwergenland. Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und Celeborn teilte seine Sorgen.  
  
„Man hat uns in die Irre geführt"meinte Elrond leise.  
  
Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Das konnte seine Tochter unter Umständen schon das Leben gekostet haben und er wusste nicht einmal, wo er sie nun noch suchen sollte. Sie könnte einfach überall sein. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals würde er aufgeben. Elrohir und Elladan sahen ihren Vater an.  
  
„Wir sollten zum Fluss zurückkehren. Sie haben ihn sicher nie verlassen!"  
  
Elrond nickte. „Das denke ich auch!"   
  
Der ganze Trupp drehte um. Gegen Abend rasteten sie. Elrond rief leise wieder nach Celebrian. Sie antwortete ihm nicht gleich und als sie ihm antwortete, spürte er ihre Aufregung.  
  
„Liebes, was ist denn los?"fragte er sie besorgt.  
  
Sicherlich hatte ihre Mutter sie wieder aufgeregt.  
  
„Sie...sie haben am Fluss Arwens Kleid gefunden!"weinte sie leise. „Es war voller Blut!" 


	7. What if 7

Elrond fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er war unfähig zu reden. Kraft- und willenlos sank er auf den Boden. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Elrohir kam zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wir werden sie finden, Ada. Und wir werden diejenigen finden, die ihr das angetan haben."  
  
Elrond nickte benommen.   
  
Es wurde wieder Nacht und noch immer schien niemand zur ihrer Rettung in der Nähe zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte so langsam die Hoffnung fast ganz aufgegeben. Sie kamen den Bergen immer näher und sie wusste, dass dort dunkle Mächte zuhause waren. Sie würde ihr zuhause sicher nie wieder sehen. Ihren Vater und ihre Mutter, ihre Brüder. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über ihre Wange und sie konnte sie nicht mal wegwischen, dabei hatte sie vor diesen Kerlen nicht weinen wollen.  
  
Als Celebrian wieder zu sich kam, war sie alleine. Sie fühlte sich heute sehr müde und geschwächt. Dabei hatte sie recht gut geschlafen. Sie stand auf und schaffte es gerade noch bis in das kleine Badezimmer. Sie musste sich übergeben und das nicht zu knapp. Sie dachte eigentlich sie würde sich danach besser fühlen. Aber es wurde noch viel schlimmer. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Arwen. Und nun auch um ihre Söhne und Elrond. Was wenn ihnen was zustieß? Das war ein unerträglicher Gedanke. Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie schaffte sich auf die Beine und machte die Tür auf. Wäre sich doch nur im Bett geblieben. Es war ihre Mutter. Galadriel funkelte sie an.  
  
„Bei mir musst du gar nicht erst die Leidende spielen. Es steht ein Empfang an und du wirst dabei sein und deinen Platz einnehmen."Mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie ging einfach. Die Dienerin, die bei ihr gewesen war, musterte sie abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. Celebrian wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie dachte und nun war niemand mehr da, der ihr beistand. Sie war hier alleine und sie sehnte sich plötzlich nach ihrem Haus in Rivendell.  
  
Die Orcs amüsierten sich köstlich.  
  
„Seht sie euch an die kleine Prinzessin. Da weint sie vor sich her!"lachte der größte der Orcs. Arwen schämte sich so sehr für ihre Tränen. Das war alles so schrecklich erniedrigend. Sie hörte ein leises Rascheln. Die Orcs hatten das anscheinend nicht gehört, denn sie lachten weiter roh über sie und beschimpften sie aufs Übelste. Sie sah in die Richtung, aus der das Rascheln gekommen zu sein schien. Ihre Augen mussten sich erst daran gewöhnen wieder klar zusehen durch den Tränenschleier und sie sah zwei blaue Augen. Elbenaugen. Sie seufzte fast erleichtert auf. Legolas lächelte. Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und sie war.... Oh sie war einfach wunderschön. So eine schöne Elbe hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Er würde sie befreien, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
„Hörst du mich?"flüsterte er leise, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu erreichen.  
  
„Ja,"flüsterte sie leise zurück.  
  
„Ich werde dir helfen"meinte er leise. „Keine Angst. Ich hole dich hier raus!"  
  
Arwen nickte unmerklich. Die Orcs betranken sich laut labernd und Arwen wüst beschimpfend. Legolas lag still im Gras. Arwen sah immer wieder zu ihm hin, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass man sie nicht beobachtete. Sie spürte seine Nähe und das gab ihr Zuversicht. Sie hatte nicht mehr ganz so viel Angst wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Sie war nicht allein. Legolas dagegen hatte tierische Angst. Er hatte so was noch nie gemacht.  
  
Sein Vater schien ihn überhaupt für unfähig zu halten. Aber er würde diese hübsche Elbe retten. Das wusste er. Er musste nur den günstigen Moment abpassen und der kam wenige Stunden später. Die Orcs lagen besoffen am Boden, nur drei standen Wache. Mit denen würde er fertig werden. Er schlich sich zurück und stand dann auf. Wie beinahe zufällig ging er auf sie zu, spannte seinen Bogen und schoss.  
  
Er hatte zwei erledigt ehe der dritte Alarm schlagen konnte. Dann ging es erst richtig los. Die scheinbar besoffenen Orcs sprangen auf und griffen ihn von allen Seiten an. Er wehrte sich, erledigte zwei weitere von ihnen, bekam dann aber selbst auch etwas ab. Er unterdrückte den Schmerz und kämpfte verbissen weiter. Keine Viertelstunde später hatte er sie alle erledigt und löste die Fesseln, die man der hübschen Elbe angelegt hatte.  
  
„Shh, jetzt ist es wieder gut. Du bist frei!"  
  
Arwen drückte sich zitternd und bebend an ihn. Er wiegte sie sanft. „Shh, schon gut. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich werde dich wieder nach Hause bringen!" flüsterte er leise und legte einen Arm schützend um sie.  
  
„Oh du blutest ja. Lass mich das mal sehen!"meinte sie leise.  
  
„Das ist nicht schlimm"meinte er lächelnd.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja, ja es geht mir gut!"  
  
„Wie heißt du?"fragte er sie schließlich, während sie seine Wunde verarztete.  
  
„Mein Name ist Arwen"meinte sie leise. „und wie heißt du?"  
  
Er sah sie lange an. Er hatte von ihr gehört. Sie war die wunderschöne Tochter von Lord Elrond und sie war auch noch das Mädchen, das er hatte finden sollen. Ha, damit konnte er seinem Vater zeigen, dass er nicht unfähig war. Verzückt sah er sie an.  
  
„Ich bin Legolas. Thranduils Sohn"meinte er dann leise.  
  
Sie lächelte und verband seine Wunde.  
  
„Das wird wieder heilen"meinte sie leise und ihre Blicke begegneten sich.  
  
Er lächelte und nickte. Sie wurde etwas rot unter seinem Blick. Wie er sie ansah und er kam auch noch näher. Und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren weich und doch hart, fordernd, aufregend. Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf, schien sie verbrennen zu wollen und sie drängte sich an ihn, wollte, dass er ihr half. Sie spürte seine Hände, seine so weichen, zarten Hände auf ihrer weichen, warmen Haut. Sie spürte wie er die Schnüre ihres Kleides löste, sie sanft in das weiche Gras drückte. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, sie wollte nicht, dass seine Lippen sich von ihren lösten. Sie spürte wie er sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen streichelte, wie sie sie instinktiv öffnete und er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, sanft und zärtlich ihre Zunge neckte, an ihren Lippen saugte und ihr dabei langsam das Kleid von den Schultern streifte. Sie erbebte. So hatte sie noch nie jemand berührt. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, schob ihre Hände unter seinen Umhang. Er löste ihn, ließ sie ihn abstreifen, küsste sie wieder, eindringlicher, fordernder. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie spürte eine ihr unbekannte Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, ein leises immer stärker werdendes Pochen, das ihr langsam alle Sinne raubte. Sie keuchte auf und er gab für ihr einen Moment ihren herrlichen Mund frei, küsste ihren Hals, knabberte und saugte sanft an der Stelle unter ihrem Ohr. Sie musste leise aufstöhnen. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart und sie presste sich an ihr, rieb sich an dem weichen Stoff seines Hemdes, das er sich daraufhin vom Leib riss, ehe er ihre harten Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen und Fingern auf eine ganz wundervolle Art quälte. Sie stöhnte auf und hob ihm instinktiv ihr Becken entgegen, spürte seine Härte. Er keuchte auf, vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und küsste sie, hart, verlangend, fast drängend. Aber sie fürchtete sich nicht davor. Sie rieb ihm über den Rücken, ließ ihre Hände in seine Hosen gleiten, öffnete den Knopf. Sie glühte vor Verlangen. Er war der erste Mann, der sie nicht als kleines Mädchen wahrnahm, sondern als Frau, als eine begehrenswerte Frau. Er zog sich die Hosen aus, küsste sie wieder voller Verlangen und drang dabei tief in sie ein. Sie schrie leise auf, zog die Beine an und schlang sie um seine Hüften, ließ ihm keine Chance sich darum zu kümmern, ob er ihr nun weh getan hatte oder nicht. Sie presste ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er stieß sich instinktiv wieder in sie, spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er stöhnte rau und tief auf. Sie war zügellos, verlangte ihm mehr ab, als die meisten Mädchen, die sein Vater ihm immer wieder geschickt hatte. Sie waren erfahrener gewesen, als die hübsche, kleine Elbe unter ihm. Aber ihre Unschuld und Unerfahrenheit erregten ihn. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm, trieb ihn über all seine Grenzen hinaus. Er küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich, nahm sie tief und ganz in Besitz. Ihre pulsierende, enge Feuchte machte ihn zügellos, willenlos und als er schließlich mit ihr gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichte, fühlte er sich glücklicher und zufriedener als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt, während sie zitternd versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er küsste sie sanft aufs Haar, drückte sie sanft an sich.  
  
Sie war viel zu müde um noch irgendwas zu sagen. Die letzten Tage waren so anstrengend gewesen und das hier hatte sie nun vollends ermüdet. Sie schlief ohne ein weiteres Wort ein und überließ ihn seinen Gedanken. 


	8. What if 8

Verzweifelt war Elrond wieder in Lothlorien angekommen. Er hatte seine Tochter nicht finden können und war am Boden zerstört. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihr was angetan hatte und dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie er das seiner Frau sagen sollte. Noch dazu, weil sie schwanger war und er sie nicht noch mehr belasten wollte. Sie hatte sowieso genügend Sorgen wegen ihrer Mutter. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihr gut ging. Er öffnete die Zimmertür und trat ein. Celebrian sah ihn an. „Ich weiß"meinte sie leise und nahm seine Hände, küsste ihn sanft. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles versucht, was du konntest!"Er nickte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht genug war. Sie streichelte sanft über seine Wange.  
  
„Es geht ihr gut. Das fühle ich"meinte sie leise und küsste ihn sanft. Er nickte wieder und sah sie an  
  
„Wie geht es dir mein Schatz? Alles okay?"  
  
Er streichelte sanft über ihren runden Bauch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.  
  
„Ja, alles okay"meinte sie leise.  
  
Jetzt war es wieder okay. Er würde sie wieder beschützen.  
  
„Ich würde gerne nach Hause"meinte sie leise.  
  
Er sah sie an. „Das ist jetzt zu gefährlich Schatz. Das wäre nicht gut für dich und das Baby"  
  
Sie nickte seufzend. „Du hast recht"meinte sie leise und etwas geknickt.  
  
Er drückte sie sanft an sich. „Lass uns schlafen gehen"meinte er leise. Er war müde, erschöpft und niedergeschlagen. Er hoffte so sehr, seine Kleine wieder zu sehen.  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Arwen an der Nase und sie musste niesen. Legolas lächelte. Was war sie süß. Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht sie zu beobachten und ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Er hatte ein relativ gutes Versteck für sie beide gefunden und da würde man sie so leicht nicht finden. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und sah auf.  
  
„Hallo, kleines Mäuschen"wisperte er leise und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht klein"brauste sie gleich auf.  
  
„Hey, schon gut. Schon gut"er drückte sie an sich. „Vielleicht sollte ich ein begehrenswert anhängen!"  
  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. Wie meinte er das jetzt? Oh, da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Oh du liebe Güte. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. War sie denn noch ganz bei Trost? Sie kannte diesen Kerl doch gar nicht und er hatte sie auch nicht zurück gehalten und oh du liebe Güte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte und wie sie... Oh du liebe Güte, das war ja... Sie schnappte nach Luft und wurde puterrot. Sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor lauter Scham. Sie waren noch nicht mal einander versprochen und sie.... Oh du liebe Güte, was hatte sie da nur ihren Eltern angetan? Legolas sah sie etwas amüsiert an, was sie noch mehr in Rage brachte. Was schaute er jetzt auch noch so dämlich?  
  
„Meine Kleider, wo sind meine Kleider?"  
  
Sie sah sich suchend danach um. Er seufzte leise und gab sie ihr. Sie zog sie schnell über und schlang die Arme um sich. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm, schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und küsste ihre Schulter.  
  
„Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?"fragte er leise und gefährlich nahe an ihrem Ohr.  
  
Sie versuchte sich los zu machen. Er ließ sie auch los, wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
„Unverschämter Flegel Ihr"schimpfte sie und rutschte so weit es ging von ihm weg.  
  
Er grinste amüsiert. „Oh, die holde Maid hat sich dazu entschlossen mich wieder zu siezen. Das war heute Nacht aber noch ganz anders, wenn ich mich recht erinnere!"meinte er und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter.  
  
Sie hätte am liebsten geweint. Was war er jetzt nur so gemein zu ihr? Sie war doch keine Elbe für nur eine Nacht. Sie hatte sich das so romantisch vorgestellt und dann war es.... animalisch gewesen... und zudem auch noch schrecklich gut.  
  
Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Etwas irritiert sah er sie an. Was war denn das für eine Reaktion? Das hatte ja noch kein Mädchen gemacht. Die hatten alle noch mal gewollt und er hatte sich ab und an einen Spaß daraus gemacht sie erst wieder anzubaggern und dann keine Lust mehr zu haben. Aber das hier war ihm fremd. Warum weinte sie denn nun? War es, weil das ihr erstes Mal gewesen war? Hatte er ihr vielleicht doch weh getan?  
  
„Arwen?"fragte er sie etwas unsicher und setzte sich zu ihr. „Was hast du denn? Warum weinst du denn?"  
  
Sie rutschte wieder weg von ihm. „Ich will nach Hause!"meinte sie so bestimmt wie es ging.  
  
Er schluckte und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen!"  
  
Er stand auf, zog seine Kleider an und sah sie wieder an.  
  
„Ich bin zu Fuß unterwegs. Wird das gehen?"  
  
Sie nickte nur. Sie wusste nicht wie lange ihre Beine sie tragen würden.  
  
„Okay, dann komm!"meinte er und nahm seine Sachen.  
  
Sie folgte ihm. Sie kam nicht so schnell voran wie er. Sie war es gewöhnt in Kutschen zu reisen und das hier überforderte sie fast. Er lief langsamer, achtete auf sie, sah sich immer wieder nach ihr um. Er wollte sie nicht fragen, ob er sie tragen sollte oder so. Das würde sie sicher ablehnen. Sie stolperte über einen Baumstamm und fiel auf die Nase. Er blieb stehen und wartete, dass sie aufstehen sollte, aber sie blieb liegen.  
  
„Arwen?"fragte er leise.  
  
Sie sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. Er eilte zu ihr und half ihr hoch.  
  
„Kannst du laufen?"  
  
Sie nickte nur und lief weiter. Sie humpelte auch nicht. Er seufzte leise.  
  
Am Abend machten sie Rast und Legolas fing einen Hasen, den er zubereitete. Sie hatte sich an einen Baum gelegt und war bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen. Sie schämte sich und sie fühlte sich etwas verloren und einsam. Die Hand schmerzte entsetzlich. Aber sie wollte ihm das nicht zeigen. Dann würde er ihr wieder zu nahe kommen und das wollte sie am allerwenigsten. Er reichte ihr etwas zu essen und sie versuchte das mit einer Hand. Er sah sie an.  
  
„Was ist mit deiner Hand? Hast du dir da heute Mittag weh getan?"Sie zog sie zurück.  
  
„Arwen, zeig sie mir!"  
  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zuckte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es tat weh. Er sah sie an, aber sie sah weg. Er seufzte und kümmerte sich um ihren Hand. Sie hatte sich das Gelenk gebrochen und er stabilisierte es erst mal. Er drängte sie auch nicht weiter und ließ sie dann wieder in Ruhe. Er machte es ihr so gemütlich wie nur möglich und als sie eingeschlafen war, deckte er sie mit seinem Umhang zu.  
  
So ging es bis sie eine Woche später Lothlorien erreichten. Elrond und Celebrian waren überglücklich ihre Tochter endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Arwen ließ sich von ihrer Mutter gleich auf ein Zimmer bringen, wo sie erst mal badete. Ihr Vater folgte ihr wenig später und kümmerte sich um ihren Arm. Er war ordentlich geschient und der Bruch heilte gut.  
  
„Hey mein kleiner Stern. Alles okay?"  
  
Arwen nickte nur. „Ich will schlafen!"meinte sie leise.  
  
„Okay!"meinte er sanft und brachte sie ins Bett. „Schlaf mein Schatz!"  
  
Legolas lehnte es ab noch länger in Lothlorien zu bleiben. Er gab vor, schon zu lange weg zu sein und sein Vater würde sich sicher schon sorgen. Man hielt ihn auch nicht weiter auf. Elrond und Celebrian bedankten sich bei ihm und dann machte er sich auf den langen einsamen Weg nach Hause in den Düsterwald. Er fühlte sich ziemlich mies. Er konnte sich nicht recht erklären, was er falsch gemacht hatte und warum sie auf einmal so reagiert hatte. Dabei war es so schön gewesen mit ihr. Sie hatte sich einfach wundervoll angefühlt und es war schön gewesen sie ihm Arm zu halten und sie die ganze Nacht zu beobachten. Er seufzte leise und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Wald. 


	9. What if 9

Hier kommt nun endlich mal wieder ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich hab die Geschichte ja bereits fertiggestellt, aber da ich gerade für Klausuren lerne, bin ich nur selten dazu gekommen mal etwas hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt weiter Spaß dran und schreibt mir auch fleissig Reviews. Ich bin immer aufgeschlossen für Anregungen und Kritik. Vielleicht bau ich ja auch das ein oder andere noch ein. Oder es ergibt sich eine ganz neue Geschichte draus.  
  
Jetzt aber mal wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  
Mittlerweile waren zwei Monate vergangen. Celebrian hatte in Lothlorien ihre kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht und sie hatten sie Anoriel getauft. Etwa zwei Wochen nach ihrer Geburt waren sie wieder nach Hause gefahren und je näher sie ihrem Zuhause kamen desto wohler schienen sich Arwen und Celebrian zu fühlen.  
  
Arwen hielt ihre kleine Schwester im Arm und wiegte sie sanft. Sie war ein so liebes und genügsames Baby. Es war früher Sommer in Rivendell und sie hatte sich mit ihrer kleinen Schwester in den Pavillion zurückgezogen. Sie war nun knappe 4 Wochen alt und Arwen wollte ihren Eltern etwas Zeit für sich lassen. Ihre Mutter war etwas erschöpft von der Reise. Aber das war für sie nicht der einzige Grund.  
  
Vor etwa drei Tagen hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie auch schwanger war und das hatte sie erschreckt und irgendwie doch erfreut. Irgendwie benutzte sie gerade ihre kleine Schwester als Testobjekt. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie mit so was klarkommen würde. Sie war im elbischen Sinne noch viel zu jung für ein Kind. Aber nun war es nun mal passiert und sie wollte es haben. Ja, sie wollte ihr Baby haben.  
  
Anoriel sah ihre große Schwester verschlafen blinzelnd an. Wie alle Elbenkinder war sie klein und zerbrechlich und man musste behutsam mit ihnen umgehen. Dank der Fortschritt, die die Elben in medizinischer Hinsicht erzielt hatten, überlebten nun schon weitaus mehr der neugeborenen, kleinen Elben.  
  
Aber sie brauchten immer besonders viel Pflege und Fürsorge. Daher waren auch meistens alle im Haushalt zur Zeit fast ausschließlich für Anoriel und Celebrian da. Man half Celebrian, wo man nur konnte. So ein kleines Elbenkind brauchte einfach sehr, sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Arwen lächelte sanft.  
  
„Hallo, kleines Schwesterchen"flüsterte sie leise und streichelte sanft über ihre kleine Babywange. Sie seufzte leise auf, machte ein kleines Fischmäulchen und streckte die kleinen Ärmchen aus, wobei sie die Hände zu Fäustchen ballte. Arwen lächelte und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
„Schlaf ruhig noch etwas kleine Schwester. Bald gehen wir zu Mama und dann kannst du wieder etwas trinken!"  
  
Anoriel gähnte und schlief auch gleich wieder ein. Arwen seufzte leise und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt fest. Sie hatte sie gut warm eingepackt, denn im Schatten war es noch immer recht kühl und durch das Tal wehte immer ein frischer, teilweise ganz schön heftiger Wind und sie wollte ihre kleine Schwester auf keinen Fall gefährden.  
  
Ihre Brüder waren wieder unterwegs. Sie streiften durch die Gegend. Sie waren getrieben vom Wissensdurst und wollten alles von Mittelerde sehen. Arwen war ganz froh, dass sie nicht da waren, denn ihre Brüder beobachteten sie manchmal einfach zu genau und das wollte sie im Moment nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfuhr.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Heute ging es Arwen nicht besonders gut. Es waren mittlerweile etwas mehr als 4 Monate vergangen seit dieser Nacht. Sie versteckte das Bäuchlein unter ihrem Kleid. Aber sie konnte die Tritte des kleinen Babies schon spüren.  
  
Früh am Morgen war ihr richtig übel gewesen und sie hatte auch das Frühstück verweigert. Sie hatte ausrichten lassen, dass sie sich unwohl fühle. Man hatte sie auch nicht gestört und in Ruhe gelassen. Ihr Vater und ihre Brüder waren auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Sie überlegte was sie tun sollte. Bald würde sie es nicht mehr verbergen können, aber sie wollte nicht, dass es jemand merkte. Sie grübelte vor sich her. Es war nicht gerade angenehm und sie wollte das Gerede der Leute nicht. Eine so junge und dazu noch unverheiratete Elbe mit einem Kind war ja schon schlimm genug, aber wenn es dann auch noch die Tochter von Lord Elrond war, war das noch viel schlimmer.  
  
Und das letzte was sie wollte, war ihren Eltern Kummer und Schande bereiten, jetzt da endlich alles gut zwischen ihnen war.  
  
Sie lief auf und ab. Sie war so unruhig und ihr Baby war es auch. Sie versuchte es etwas zu beruhigen, begriff aber schnell, dass das nur ging, wenn sie es auch war. Das war alles so neu für sie. Und sie musste weg, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass ihre Eltern irgendetwas erfuhren. Sie musste nur eine plausible Erklärung finden warum und wohin. Dann fiel ihr ihre Freundin Rhovaniel ein. Sie lebte bei den Menschen. Ihre Mutter war eine Sterbliche und ihr Vater ein Elb aus Rivendell. Nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, war er allerdings zu den grauen Anfurten und nun war sie allein. Das wäre sicher ein guter Ort für sie und das Baby. Rhovaniel würde sie sicher nicht verraten. Das war eine gute Idee. Sie würde gleich ihre Eltern fragen, ob es ihnen recht wäre.  
  
Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und suchte die Gemächer ihrer Eltern auf. Ihre kleine Schwester schlief bereits und ihre Eltern saßen gemeinsam auf der Terrasse. Ihre Mutter sah auf, als sie eintrat.  
  
„Arwen, mein Stern, wie geht es dir? Fühlst du dich besser?"  
  
Arwen nickte. „Ja, danke Mama. Ich würde gerne meine Freundin Rhovaniel in Caras Alphon besuchen, habt ihr was dagegen?"  
  
Elrond sah seine Frau an und diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wie lange willst du denn bleiben, meine Süße?"  
  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Mutter. Vielleicht ein paar Wochen oder auch ein paar Monate!"  
  
Elrond sah sie an.  
  
„Ist alles okay, mein Kleines?"  
  
„Ja, Papa. Es ist alles okay. Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig entspannen und ausruhen und hier ist es zur Zeit etwas hektisch. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich mag Anoriel sehr und ich passe auch gerne auf sie auf. Aber im Moment möchte ich einfach etwas Ruhe und ich kann aber auch nicht hier entspannen, weil ich immer das Gefühl hab, euch dann helfen zu müssen!"  
  
Elrond lächelte.  
  
„Das verstehe ich mein Schatz. Dann werden deine Brüder dich nach Caras Alphon begleiten und du schickst uns eine Nachricht, wann immer du nach Hause willst!"  
  
Sie lächelte und nickte.  
  
„Dann werde ich nun packen!"  
  
Elrond nickte und Arwen ging in ihr Zimmer und packte ihre Tasche. 


	10. What if 10

Zur selben Zeit wurde im Palast zu Düsterwald ein rauschendes Fest gefeiert. Der König hatte Geburtstag und zur Feier des Tages gab es einen Maskenball. Legolas war die ganze Zeit schon etwas neben sich. Thranduil hatte ihn gelobt, als er erfahren hatte, dass Legolas Arwen gerettet hatte und er hatte ihm am Abend seiner Rückkehr ein paar jungen Elben geschickt. Allerdings hatte es Legolas keinen rechten Spaß gemacht sich mit ihnen zu vergnügen und die Mädchen hatten ihn am Ende nur ausgelacht. Er hatte sie mit ein paar Juwelen bestochen und sie hielten die Klappe. Sie lobten ihn stattdessen in höchsten Tönen.  
  
Nun war das Feld in vollen Zügen im Gange und Legolas saß gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl neben seinem Vater. Er fragte sich, warum er das alles nicht mehr so genießen konnte wie vorher. Es war seit er Arwen kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn verwirrt und warum hatte sie nachher nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollen? Das alles geisterte ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und so hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Vater ihn was gefragt hatte.  
  
„Was?"fragte er und sah seinen Vater an.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Ich dachte, du wärest endlich ein Mann geworden!"  
  
Legolas sah seinen Vater nur schweigend an. Er hatte keine Lust, das jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren. Thranduil sah seinen Sohn kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
„Was hab ich nur in die Welt gesetzt?"seufzte er leise.  
  
Legolas stand auf. Das wollte er sich nicht mehr länger anhören. Seit seine Mutter nicht mehr da war –und sie war schon sehr lange nicht mehr, so lange, dass er sich nicht mal mehr an sie erinnern konnte- war sein Vater richtig ekelhaft geworden und meckerte nur an ihm herum. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr vorstellen, dass sein Vater einmal ein sanfter und liebevoller Mann gewesen sein sollte. Er seufzte leise. Was hatte er nur angestellt, dass sein Vater ihn so wenig achtete? Er war der Beste seines Jahrgangs im Bogenschießen, er hatte auf eigene Faust die Tochter von Lord Elrond befreit und nach Hause gebracht. Er hatte sich an all seinen Festen beteiligt, hatte sich mit all den Mädchen vergnügt, die er ich gebracht hatte und es hatte ihm auch Spaß gemacht. Bis zu diesem einen Mal. Danach war nichts mehr wie es vorher einmal gewesen war.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihm eine der jungen Elben gefolgt war. Sie war noch sehr jung, hatte langes blondes Haar und Augen so blau wie der Himmel. Sie war schon sehr lange in den Prinzen verliebt. Eigentlich seit sie denken konnte und sie wollte den Moment nutzen um allein mit ihm zu reden. Wenn andere dabei waren, war das so gut wie unmöglich. In letzter Zeit schien er auch um einiges ruhiger geworden zu sein und sie hatte nicht mehr so viele Mädchen bei ihm gesehen.  
  
Legolas war gerade an seinem Zimmer angekommen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Er fuhr herum und wollte schon aufbrausen als sie ihn anlächelte.  
  
„Verzeiht"wisperte sie leise und verneigte sich leicht. „Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken. Aber... aber als ich sah, dass Ihr den Saal verlassen habt, bin ich Euch.... gefolgt!"  
  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich... also ich... ich wollte mit Euch reden... allein, wenn nicht so... so viele andere dabei sind, dann... dann seid Ihr immer so..... komisch!"  
  
„Oh"meinte er leise und etwas bestürzt. „Wie meint Ihr das?"fragte er sie höflich.  
  
„Na ja..... ganz so..... als wärt Ihr dann nicht Ihr selbst"meinte sie leise und etwas beschämt.  
  
Er sah sie an. Wenn ihr das aufgefallen war, dann hatte sie ihn sicher eine ganze Weile schon beobachtet.  
  
„Ihr habt recht, junge Dame."Meinte er dann und sah unter sich. „Kommt doch mit rein!"  
  
Sie sah ihn etwas unsicher an. „Ich... ich bin keins...."  
  
„Schon gut"meinte er. „Ich unterhalte mich nur nicht so gerne auf dem Flur!"  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer und sie folgte ihm zögerlich. Er bot ihr einen Platz an. Sie setzte sich und sah ihn wieder an.  
  
„Ich denke, Ihr habt wirklich recht"meinte er nach einer Weile. „Ich bin nicht ganz ich selbst, wenn ich mit anderen zusammen bin. Ich versuche so zu sein um meinem Vater zu gefallen!"  
  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. Was wurde das denn jetzt? Wollte er ihr sein Herz ausschütten?  
  
„Ich.. ich hab vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten gemerkt, dass das alles hier einfach.... beschissen ist"meinte er leise und seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um Arwen.  
  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Und..... und wie.... wie habt Ihr es gemerkt?" fragte sie leise als er eine Weile nichts sagte.  
  
„Was? Oh ja... Ich... ich hab die Tochter von Lord Elrond befreit und.... wir... sind uns etwas näher gekommen. Ich... aber sie war plötzlich so abweisend dabei dachte ich sie hätte es auch genossen und..."  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Ihr... oh. Das habt Ihr Ihr doch nicht gesagt oder Herr?"  
  
Er sah sie wieder an „Natürl..... War das falsch?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ihr wisst wirklich nicht viel von Frauen"seufzte sie leise.  
  
Legolas lachte amüsiert „Also wirklich. Bisher....."  
  
Als er ihren Blick sah hielt er lieber wieder die Klappe.  
  
„Ihr seid wirklich ein Rüpel"meinte sie und sah ihn fast strafend an. „Ihr habt sie wie ein Objekt behandelt. Glaubt Ihr denn, dass das einer Dame wie Ihr gefällt? Sie ist es gewohnt, dass man sie mit Respekt behandelt und Ihr scheint mir alles andere als das gewesen zu sein, wenn sie Euch so hat abblitzen lassen."Sie seufzte leise. „Es sind nicht alle so wie die Dirnen Eures Vaters. Die meisten jungen Elben wünschen sich nichts mehr als einen, der sie liebt und schützt und einfach alles dafür tun würde, dass sie glücklich ist."Sie sah auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und nun erzählte sie ihm, was eine ehrenhafte Elbe wirklich wollte und sie wusste genau, er würde es ihr nicht geben, denn so wie er von ihr sprach, würde sie nie eine Chance haben. Er sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an.  
  
„Wann immer ich an sie denke, wird es mir heiß und kalt. Mein Herz schlägt ein bisschen schneller. Es ist seltsam. Ich habe keinen Spaß mehr daran mich mit den Dirnen meines Vaters zu vergnügen und er hält mich nun für einen Versager. Sagt mir, wie kann ich sie aus meinem Kopf kriegen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn an. „Wollt Ihr das denn? Wollt Ihr sie vergessen?"  
  
Er sah auf seine Hände und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dann müsst Ihr zu ihr gehen"meinte sie leise. „Ihr müsst zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen, dass es Euch leid tut, wie Ihr sie behandelt hat und dass sie Euch mehr bedeutet als das, was zwischen euch war."  
  
Gegen Ende versagte ihre Stimme fast. Er sah sie an.  
  
„Alles okay?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja alles okay!"Was das anging, musste er noch einiges lernen. 


	11. What if 11

Hier kommt dann mal Kapitel 11  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine fleissigste Leserin Patty für die netten Reviews. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das Ende der Geschichte und den anderen natürlich auch. Es ist nicht mehr so lange bis hin.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ...............  
  
Irgendwie schaffte Legolas es in den folgenden Tagen seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf eine Reise gehen musste um sich zu beweisen. Den wahren Grund seiner Reise verschwieg er seinem Vater. Er eilte in seine Gemächer und packte eine kleine Tasche, die er hinter dem Sattel auf seinem Pferd festschnallen konnte, nahm seinen Bogen und Pfeile und stieg auf. Er ritt auf der Stelle los. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren.  
  
Drei, vier Wochen später erreichte er Rivendell. Er wurde gleich zu Elrond und Celebrian vorgelassen. Er war sehr nervös. Er hatte bisher noch nicht richtig mit ihnen gesprochen und sie wussten wohl auch nicht, was vorgefallen war. Er hatte zumindest nie ein Wort darüber verloren und jetzt wusste er nicht, wie er sich erklären sollte.  
  
Elrond war etwas überrascht gewesen. Mit Besuch aus dem Düsterwald hatte er nicht gerechnet. Man hatte ihm zumindest nicht mitgeteilt, dass jemand gesandt worden war. Neugierig wartete er auf den Besuch.  
  
Legolas betrat die Empfangshalle und verneigte sich. Elrond war etwas erstaunt ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Willkommen, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Was führt dich hierher nach Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas räusperte sich. „Ich bin auf einer..... einer..... kleinen Erkundungstour durch Mittelerde und... da ich in der Nähe war, dachte ich.... Ich besuche Euch einmal!"  
  
Elrond lächelte. „Das ist schön. Zu schade, dass meine Tochter nicht hier ist. Sie hätte sich sicher über deinen Besuch gefreut!"  
  
Legolas schluckte. „Sie... sie ist nicht hier?"fragte er beinahe verzweifelt.  
  
„Oh... das ist.....sehr schade"meinte er dann etwas ruhiger.  
  
Elrond sah seine Frau an und Celebrian nickte unmerklich. „Ruh dich etwas aus, Legolas. Ich werde dir beim Abendessen berichten, wo sie ist!"  
  
Legolas widersprach nicht und ließ sich in ein Zimmer führen.  
  
Arwen war vor wenigen Tagen bei Rhovaniel angekommen. Sie war erschöpft und müde gewesen und dann gleich zu Bett gegangen. Rhovaniel hatte sie am nächsten Morgen begrüßt. Ihr war sofort aufgefallen, was los war. Sie hatte Arwen auch sofort darauf angesprochen und Arwen hatte ihr erzählt, was passiert war. Sie hatte viel geweint und ihr Baby war richtig nervös geworden und hatte sich heftigst beschwert. Rhovaniel war es gelungen Arwen zu beruhigen und hatte sie wieder hingelegt. Als sie wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich viel besser gefühlt. Erleichterter, sicherer.  
  
Mittlerweile war sie nun eine Woche bei Rhovaniel. Als der Morgen graute, war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich Frühstück gemacht. Sie hatte für einen Elben einen riesigen Hunger. Sie genoss die ruhigen Morgenstunden. Rhovaniel schlief immer lange und sie hatte Zeit für sich und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sie würde ihm wohl nie seinen Vater vorstellen können und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Er war einfach unreif. Vielleicht würde sie ihr Kind nicht einmal als ihr eigenes großziehen können. Aber in diesen Stunden, wenn sie allein war am Morgen. Dann spielte das keine Rolle. Dann war sie einzig und allein für ihr Kind da.  
  
Rhovaniel stand früh auf an diesem Morgen und kam runter zu ihr.  
  
„Guten Morgen, werdende Mama"meinte sie lächelnd, nachdem sie Arwen eine Weile beobachtete hatte.  
  
Arwen zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sie nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Guten Morgen"meinte sie und hörte auf ihren Bauch zu streicheln.  
  
Rhovaniel lächelte. „Ich mache eine kleine Reise. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Arwen sah sie an „Wohin denn?"  
  
„Ich hab geschäftlich in Gondor zu tun."  
  
Arwen sah sie an und nickte „Ja, gut. Ich komme mit!"  
  
Rhovaniel lächelte „Gut, dann lass ich eine Kutsche rufen. Du reitest mir nicht mehr Süße!"  
  
Die Stunden bis zum Essen verliefen für Legolas quälend langsam. Er hatte sich so gefreut sie zu sehen. Hatte so oft überlegt, was er ihr sagen sollte und nun war sie nicht da. Er wäre am liebsten gleich weiter. Aber er wusste ja nicht, wo sie war und wie hätte er das erklären sollen?  
  
Elrond und Celebrian hatten sich den ganzen Nachmittag mit den verschiedensten Theorien zu Legolas' Verhalten auseinander gesetzt und waren am Ende zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der junge Elb sich wohl in ihre Tochter verliebt hatte.  
  
Elrond wollte das Ganze noch nicht so richtig gefallen. War ihm doch zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Prinz ein ganz schöner Feger war. Celebrian hatte nur geseufzt. Väter und ihre Töchter. Ihr Vater hatte auch allerlei Ausreden gefunden, sie nicht verheiraten zu wollen, bis er schließlich erkannt hatte, dass sie für einander geschaffen waren. Auch wenn es diese dumme Geschichte gegeben hatte. Aber das war Schnee von gestern.  
  
Als sie gerade zum Essen aufbrechen wollten, verlangte Anoriel ihr Recht und Elrond ließ es sich nicht nehmen seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Töchterchen zuzusehen. So kam es, dass der arme Legolas auf glühenden Kohlen im großen Saal saß und wartete. Er nahm die wundervolle Musik in der großen Halle kaum war und auch keinen der sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke der jungen Bruchtalelbinnen. Er hatte die Brüder seiner Angebeteten gesehen, wagte es aber nicht, sie nach dem Verbleib der Liebsten zu fragen. Er war ja nur auf der Durchreise. Nervös und ungeduldig rutschte er gegen alle seine Gewohnheiten auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
Elrond und Celebrian kamen schließlich mit einer Stunde Verspätung zum Abendessen. Elrond eröffnete das Buffet und es wurde gespeist und getrunken. Und die Geduld des armen Legolas noch mehr auf die Probe gestellt.  
  
Elrond unterhielt sich mit seinen Söhnen, scherzte mit seinen Beratern und der arme Legolas fand kaum Beachtung. Außer von den ganzen jungen Elbinnen, die ihn aber so gar nicht interessierten. Er hatte alle Mühe sie sich vom Leib zu halten. Er hielt es bis gegen Mitternacht aus. Celebrian war mit Anoriel schon lange in den Gemächern verschwunden und Elrond war noch immer in ein Gespräch mit seinen Söhnen vertieft. Aber länger konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er stand auf und ging so ruhig als möglich in Richtung. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich gar keinen plausiblen Grund hatte, warum er Arwen sehen wollte. Also hielt er inne und ging vollends unbefriedigt in seine Gemächer.  
  
Weitere Abende mit genau demselben Ablauf folgten diesem und Legolas verbrachte den größten Teil seines Aufenthaltes damit zu überlegen, was er Elrond sagen konnte und den Rest damit sich die ganzen Elben vom Leib zu halten, die ihn überall zu finden schienen.  
  
Sein Herz war ganz schwer und er konnte des Nachts kaum schlafen. Ruhelos lief er durch das Tal, starrte auf den Eingang, horchte jedes Mal auf, wenn er jemanden kommen hörte. Aber nie war sie es. War sie etwa wegen ihm davon gelaufen? Vielleicht war sie ja sogar hier und wollte ihn nur nicht sehen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen. Er fühlte sich einsam. Sehr, sehr einsam. Sie fehlte ihm. Sie fehlte ihm sogar sehr. Er kannte sie ja kaum. Aber er hatte sich sofort in sie verliebt als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Und er hatte es ihr auf seine eigene, mehr als ungeschickte Art gezeigt und sie sich einfach genommen. Nicht sehr lobenswert. Aber das war die einzige Art, die er gekannt hatte. Eine andere Art hatte man ihm nie gezeigt.  
  
Elrond hatte ihn beobachtet und sah seine Frau an.  
  
„Er liebt sie"meinte er etwas perplex.  
  
Celebrian lächelte. „Ja, So sieht es aus. Hast du gesehen wie verzweifelt er versucht all die Mädchen loszuwerden? Ich hoffe nur, er macht das nicht nur, weil er uns zu überzeugen versucht!"  
  
Elrond nickte. „Ja das hab ich gesehen! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so gut verstellen kann, dass er das so spielen kann. Dazu erscheint er mir doch noch zu naiv"  
  
Celebrian sah ihn an. „Du solltest ihm sagen, wo er sie findet. Er ist nun schon fast 8 Wochen hier. Dabei ist er doch angeblich nur auf der Durchreise!"  
  
Elrond nickte seufzend. „Ich werde es ihm sagen!"  
  
Er zog sich an und suchte Legolas auf.  
  
Legolas saß in einem der vielen kleinen Pavillions und grübelte vor sich her. Elrond sah ihn an.  
  
„Legolas"begann er und der arme, geplagte Kerl schreckte entsetzlich zusammen.  
  
„Herr Elrond, ich,.. verzeiht, ich hab Euch nicht kommen gehört!"  
  
Elrond lächelte „Ich werde dir sagen, wo sie ist. Aber vorher musst du mir eines versprechen!" 


	12. What if 12

Legolas sah ihn etwas überrascht an.

„Ich möchte, dass du sie glücklich machst, dass du sie hütest, wie deinen Augapfel und dass du sie niemals wie einen Gegenstand behandelst, mit dem du machen kannst, was du willst"

Empört sprang Legolas auf. „Ich würde sie nie so behandeln. Nie. Nie. Nie und niemals nie!"

Elrond lächelte, aber seine Miene wurde gleich wieder ernst. „Versprich es!"

„Ich verspreche es."Er sah ihn an. „Ich könnte ihr niemals weh tun, dazu liebe ich sie zu sehr. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe ihr schon weh getan!" meinte er leise.

Elrond sah ihn fragend an. Legolas nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und erzählte Elrond was geschehen war.

Lange schwieg der ältere Elb und Legolas stand ängstlich vor ihm und wartete nur darauf, dass er ihm verbot seine Tochter jemals wieder zu sehen.

Elrond sah ihn nach einer ganzen Weile wieder an. „Ich werde es dir nicht verbieten. Aber das ist eine Sache, die meine Tochter dir verzeihen muss, nicht ich. Ich sehe nur, wie du jetzt leidest und ich sehe, dass du sie liebst. Das ist etwas, was du bisher noch nicht gekannt hast!"

Legolas nickte leicht betrübt.

„Das mache ich dir nicht zum Vorwurf, Legolas. Es ist traurig, dass man dich das nicht gelehrt hat. Vielleicht ist die Aufgabe meiner Tochter, dir das zu zeigen. Aber das muss sie entscheiden!"

Legolas nickte wieder.

„Sie ist bei einer Freundin in Caras Alphon. Der Name der Freundin ist Rhovaniel. Du kannst in einer Woche dort sein!"

„Danke"meinte er leise. „Vielen Dank. Ich... ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg!"

Arwen schaffte sich aus ihrem Bett in dem kleinen Gasthof in Minas Tirith. Der Statthalter hatte sie freundlich aufgenommen. Aber ein Zimmer im Palast hatte sie abgelehnt. So langsam fiel es ihr schwer mit ihrem Bauch. Sie war mittlerweile im 8. Monat und es ging alles nicht mehr so einfach.

Rhovaniel kam zu ihr und half ihr beim Anziehen. Sie hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht gefragt, wer der Vater ihres Kindes war. Sie hatte auch nicht gefragt, warum sie nicht zu ihren Eltern ging. Aber Arwen konnte all diese Fragen in ihren Augen lesen.

„Danke"meinte sie leise.

„Bitte"erwiderte Rhovaniel.

Damit war das morgendliche Gespräch scheinbar erledigt. Rhovaniel fing an ihre Tasche zu packen. Das war nun etwas anderes in der morgendlichen Routine der letzten Tage. Arwen sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn?"

„Wir reisen heute ab. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dein Kind so weit von zuhause auf die Welt bringst!"

Arwen sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wir werden länger brauchen als auf dem Hinweg und ich hoffe, dass das Kind nicht schon unterwegs zur Welt kommt."

Arwen seufzte. Sie hatten auf dem Hinweg mit der Kutsche schon fast 3 Wochen gebraucht. Das könnte ihr also durchaus passieren.

Rhovaniel packte auch Arwens Sachen und dann verließen sie den Gasthof. Sie hatte bereits gezahlt und die Kutsche stand auch schon bereit.

Legolas war leicht verzweifelt gewesen, als er Rhovaniel nicht zuhause angetroffen hatte. Er war eine Woche, nachdem er in Rivendell aufgebrochen war in Caras Alphon angekommen. Aber von Arwem und Rhovaniel fehlte jede Spur. Er hatte eine Woche gewartet, immer wieder vorgesprochen. Aber man wollte ihm nicht sagen, wohin die Damen gereist waren.

Schließlich war er vollkommen verzweifelt zurück nach Rivendell geritten, wo er in dem Moment ankam, in dem Arwen und Rhovaniel Minas Tirith verließen.

Erstaunt sah Elrond auf als er den jungen Elben allein kommen sah. Er schien aufgebracht und Elrond eilte sofort zu ihm.

„Sie sind nicht da. Man will mir nicht sagen, wo sie hin sind. Alle sind so seltsam. Als würden sie ein Geheimnis hüten."Verkündete Legolas aufgebracht, seine Stimme zitternd vor Angst und Wut. „Ich will ihr doch nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut und dass ich sie liebe!" meinte er sehr, sehr leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Was war da los? Was hatte seine Tochter ihm nicht gesagt? Dann sah er Legolas an. „Ich denke, ich weiß, warum man dir nichts sagt!"

Legolas sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie bekommt dein Kind"

Legolas sah Elrond verblüfft an. „A..aber...wa..da..das hätte sie mir...."Er musste sich setzen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber das scheint mir die einzige logische Erklärung für ihr Verhalten zu sein. Sie ist nun seit etwas mehr als 4 Monaten weg. Es würde zeitlich passen. Sie wusste, dass man es ihr ansehen würde, wenn sie länger bleibt und das wollte sie nicht. Ich werde mit dir nach Caras Alphon reiten."

Legolas hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sein Kind. Sie bekam sein Kind. Und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Er hatte nicht da sein können. Er konnte wohl noch nicht mal ihre Hand halten, wenn es kam. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Elrond gab seiner Frau und seinen Söhnen Bescheid und schleppte Legolas zu seinem Pferd.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie erreichten Caras Alphon in weniger als 4 Tagen. Ihre Pferde waren zum Umfallen erschöpft. Elrond eilte sofort zu Rhovaniels Haus und fragte nach dem Verbleib seiner Tochter. Als die Haushälterin den hohen Herrn erkannte, sagte sie ihm sofort, dass die beiden Damen nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen waren.

„Sagt mir gute Frau" meinte Elrond dann. „Meine Tochter? Bekommt sie ein Kind?"

Die Haushälterin sah ihn an „Das weiß ich nicht Herr. Die Damen haben nie geredet in meiner Gegenwart und sie war sehr verschlossen Eure Tochter."

Elrond nickte, bedankte sich und eilte zu Legolas.

„Sie sind nach Minas Tirith!"


	13. What if 13

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews und da ich morgen in Urlaub fahre, werde ich heute Kapitel 13 hochladen.

Es sind leider nur noch zwei Kapitelchen.

Avallyn: Ich schätze, der gute Elrond ist so gelassen geblieben, weil er einfach nur froh ist, dass seine Familie wieder heil ist und er auch wieder weiß, dass nur er Platz im Herzen seiner Frau hat und sie selbst ein kleines Würmchen gekriegt haben. Es ist ihm sicher schon schlimmeres passiert als das und der guten Arwen auch. Wenn ihr Papa da noch böse auf sie gewesen wäre, wäre uns die Gute auf einmal vor lauter Kummer gestorben und das wollen wir ja auch nicht. Hinzu kommt, dass ich die ganze Geschichte nicht noch komplizierter gestalten wollte, als sie so und so schon ist.

Ich wünsch euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen, dem vorletzten dann, dauert es noch ca 2 Wochen.

Vielleicht entsteht im Urlaub ja eine Fortsetzung. Vielleicht aber auch eine ganz neue FF.

Wünsch euch allen schöne, warme und sonnige Tage.

...............................................................................................

Arwen keuchte leise auf. Sie waren nun drei Wochen mit der Kutsche unterwegs. Immer wieder unterbrochen von längeren Aufenthalten in Gasthöfen, damit sie sie sich ausruhen konnte. Sie war erschöpft und müde und bis zum nächsten Gasthof waren es noch Stunden. Rhovaniel ließ halten und sie stiegen aus der Kutsche aus. Arwen atmete tief ein. Die frische Luft tat ihr gut. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Rhovaniel sah sie an.

„Arwen, was wird aus dem Kind? Wirst du es behalten?"

Arwen zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte es so sehr, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. „Was was wird mein Vater sagen?"

„Dass du ein törichtes Kind bist"

Arwen fuhr herum. „Ada?"

Elrond sprang vom Pferd und eilte zu seiner Tochter. Legolas stieg vom Pferd und sah Arwen an. Da war sie. Und sie trug sein Kind.

Arwen sah ihren Vater an „Was...was macht er hier?"wisperte sie leise.

Elrond sah sie an. „Er wollte nicht, dass du euer Kind allein auf die Welt bringst!"

Arwen schluckte. Legolas war langsam auf sie zugekommen. Er wollte sie ja nicht aufregen. Aber dieser Wunsch schien vergeblich. Er sah es an ihrem Gesicht. Er blieb stehen.

Elrond sah seine Tochter an. „Shh, mein Kind. Er will dir nichts Böses. Er sucht dich seit Monaten, weil er dir etwas ganz wichtiges sagen möchte!"

Arwen sah ihren Vater an. „Nicht aufregen. Du.. du weißt ja gar nicht was er mir angetan hat. .. dieser....aaaaaaaaaah"

Elrond sah Rhovaniel an. „Mach ihr ein Lager!"

Rhovaniel nickte und machte das sofort. Legolas war zusammen gezuckt und sofort zu ihr geeilt.

„Es wird alles gut"wisperte er leise. „Es wird alles gut. Ich halt deine Hand. Ich werde deine Hand halten. Ich lass dich nicht allein!"

Arwen funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du gemeiner Mistkerl!"

Legolas sah sie an. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich war gefühllos. Nein, so kann man das auch nicht sagen. Ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt als ich dich da zum ersten Mal sah. Ich.... Ich wusste nur nicht, wie man das einer Frau mit Anstand zeigt"meinte er leise. „Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich!"Er hielt ihre Hand, streichelte sanft über ihre Wange als wieder eine Wehe kam und sie vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Sie weinte leise. Es tat weh. So weh. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange, seine sanften, tröstlichen Liebkosungen. Elrond hab Legolas ein paar Anweisungen, denen er auch Folge leistete. Er setzte sich hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Arwen lehnte sich an ihn. Sie konnte kaum atmen. Rhovaniel sah sie an.

„Beruhig dich Süße. Du musst ruhig atmen. So wie ich es dir gezeigt hab!"

Arwen weinte leise. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Legolas hielt sie sanft fest, streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich mein Stern. Ich liebe dich und unser Kind. Und ich möchte immer bei euch sein!"wisperte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Sie schrie wieder leise auf und drückte seine Hände. Rhovaniel sah sie an.

„Arwen, du musst dein Kind nicht hergeben. Es wird bei dir sein. Du musst es nicht hergeben. Aber du musst ihm jetzt auf die Welt helfen, Süße. Es will zu dir!"

Legolas sah sie an. „Du schaffst das. Das weiß ich. Und ich bin bei dir!"

Sie keuchte leise auf. Elrond tastete vorsichtig ihren Bauch ab.

„Es ist so weit. Du musst pressen. Feste pressen!"

Arwen biss auf die Zähne und presste so gut sie konnte. Legolas ließ sie seine Hände drücken, flüsterte ihr beruhigende Dinge ins Ohr, sanfte Zärtlichkeiten, tupfte ihre Stirn ab. Es war ein langer Kampf bis endlich ihr kleines Kind seinen ersten empörten Schrei ausstieß.

Erleichtert keuchte Legolas auf und drückte Arwen an sich. Elrond säuberte das kleine Wesen und legte es seiner Tochter auf die Brust, packte beide gut ein.

Arwen weinte leise. Sie war so erschöpft. Legolas legte schützend seinen Arm um beide und hielt sie gut warm, küsste Arwen sanft auf die Schläfe. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Entschuldige" meinte er leise.

Sie sah ihn kurz an. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht wehren. Sie konnte sich auch nicht wehren. Sie blieb einfach liegen. Sie war so erschöpft.

Elrond strich seiner Tochter sanft über die Wange. „Schlaf mein Kind. Deine kleine Tochter schläft auch schon!"meinte er.

Sie schaffte es nicht mal mehr zu nicken und schlief gleich ein. Legolas seufzte leise und sah Elrond an. Der lächelte aufmunternd.

„Ich lasse euch allein. Deck sie beide gut zu und halt sie warm!"

Legolas nickte und deckte sie beide schön warm zu. Müde lehnte er sich gegen das Rad der Kutsche.

Er war gerade Vater geworden. Ungläubig beobachtete er seine kleine Tochter beim Schlafen. Sie war wunderschön, zart und zerbrechlich. Sie hatte ganz dunkles, dichtes Haar, eine niedliche, kleine Stupsnase und winzig kleine, fast durchscheinende Händchen. Sie war einfach perfekt. Seine kleine Tochter.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später fing das kleine Mädchen an zu weinen. Hunger quälte das arme kleine Bäuchlein. Erschrocken fuhr Legolas zusammen. Was hatte sein kleines Juwel? Elrond schmunzelte und beruhigte ihn gleich.

„Sie ist nur hungrig. Keine Sorge!"

Sanft weckte er seine Tochter und Rhovaniel half Arwen ihre Tochter anzulegen. Die Kleine trank langsam, aber kräftig.

Arwen konnte sie kaum halten. Legolas sah sie an. Sie wirkte genauso zerbrechlich wie seine kleine Tochter und er half ihr die kleine Prinzessin zu halten.

„Sie ist wunderschön unsere kleine Tochter!"meinte er leise.

Arwen sah ihn nur kurz an und nickte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm streiten, während ihr Kind so friedlich trank. Sie war verletzt. Auch, wenn er sich entschuldigt hatte. Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Und sie wollte ihm genauso wehtun. Aber sie hatte kaum die Kraft.

Legolas hielt sie sanft fest, half ihr das kleine Wesen halten und summte leise vor sich her. Arwen kämpfte mit den Tränen. Das regte sie alles so sehr auf. Er war plötzlich so nett. Wie ausgewechselt, behandelte sie wie ein Wesen, das es verdiente geliebt zu werden und nicht wie etwas, das man sich einfach nahm. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen Wut und Dankbarkeit, dass er da war. Dass er ihr geholfen hatte. Und ihr noch immer half.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte er besorgt.

Sie sah kurz wieder auf. „Gut"meinte sie leise „Müde!"

Er lächelte sanft. „Das ist normal"meinte er leise. „Das war sehr anstrengend. Alles, nicht nur die Geburt!"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte. Ja, das war es gewesen. Die ganze Zeit. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt ihren Eltern Schande zu bereiten. Sie hatte sich schrecklich gefühlt. Benutzt, tief verletzt. Aber er hatte ihr auch gefehlt. Die Art wie er sie angesehen hatte, wie er sie berührt hatte. Sie hatte was gefühlt. Ganz tief in sich. Er hatte sie berührt, in ihrem Innersten. Sonst hätte sie sicher auch nicht sein Kind empfangen. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Wange.

„Jetzt wird alles gut, mein Schatz. Unser kleines Juwel ist da und ich werde immer für euch da sein. Immer!"

Sie weinte nun doch leise. Sie war einfach am Ende. Aber er fing sie auf, hielt sie fest, küsste ganz sanft ihre Tränen weg.

„Shh, ist ja gut!"Er hielt sie sanft. Ihre kleine Tochter weinte. Sie hatte noch immer Hunger. Arwen sah sie ängstlich an.

„Was..?"

Aber Rhovaniel war schon da und half ihr die Kleine an der anderen Seite anzulegen und sie nuckelte dort zufrieden weiter. Legolas lächelte und half Arwen wieder sie zu halten.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie ausgesucht?"fragte er sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich wusste nicht mal, ob ich..." Sie brach ab.

Er drückte sie sanft an sich und küsste sanft ihre Wange.

„Schon okay"meinte er leise und hielt sie sanft fest. „Wie wäre es mit Miriel?"

Arwen sah ihn an. „M..Miriel?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie der Tatsache, dass er ihrer Tochter den Namen Juwel geben wollte, etwas beimessen sollte.

Er nickte. „Sie ist doch auch ein kleines Juwel"meinte er dann leise. „Und sie ist wunderschön, genau wie ihre Mutter!"

Arwen sah ihn wieder an. „Ja, Miriel... klingt sehr schön" meinte sie leise.

Er lächelte und drückte sie sanft an sich. Miriel machte ein Bäuerchen. Sie war pappsatt. Müde legte sie ihr Köpfchen auf Mamas Brust ab. Legolas lächelte und streichelte ganz vorsichtig ihre kleine Wange. Arwen sank erschöpft gegen ihn. Elrond kam zu ihnen.

„Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen. Dann sind wir bald in der Stadt und sie kann sich dort ausruhen!"

Legolas nickte. Rhovaniel nahm die kleine Miriel und Legolas half Arwen beim Richten ihres Kleides und trug sie dann in die Kutsche.

„Hast du es bequem?"fragte er sie.

Sie nickte „Ja, danke"meinte sie leise. Sie war schon wieder so müde, dass sie gleich einschlief.

Er deckte sie gut zu und setzte sich zu ihr. Rhovaniel brachte ihm seine kleine Tochter, die er sanft an sich drückte. Das kleine Elbenmädchen schlief auch schon wieder. Es war wenigstens genauso erschöpft wie seine Mama.

Rhovaniel stieg auf sein Pferd und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stadt. Caras Alphon.


	14. What if 14

Legolas hatte Arwen gleich ins Bett gebracht, sie gut zugedeckt und ihr ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm gelegt. Das tat der kleinen Prinzessin sehr gut und sie schlief auch sehr ruhig und friedlich. Legolas war zum Platzen stolz auf seine kleine Familie.

Gegen Mitternacht kam Elrond zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte er.

Legolas lächelte. „Sehr gut"meinte er lächelnd.

Elrond lächelte. „Sehr gut. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön deine kleine Tochter!"

Legolas lächelte. „Ja das ist sie. Die kleine Miriel!"

„Oh, sie heißt Miriel?"

„Ja, sie ist ja auch ein kleines Juwel!"meinte er glücklich.

Elrond lächelte. „Du solltest auch etwas ruhen"meinte er dann. „Das wird anstrengend werden mit eurem Kind!"

Legolas lächelte. „Das werde ich"meinte er dann.

Elrond nickte. „Ich muss gleich wieder nach Hause. Wenn sie sich ausgeruht hat, wäre ich froh, wenn ihr nach Hause kommen würdet"

Er nickte. „Das werden wir. Sicher auch recht bald!"

Elrond nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal.

Legolas kehrte zu Arwen zurück. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen ihr und seiner kleinen Tochter beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Miriel wurde noch einmal wach und er nahm sie vorsichtig. Arwen war nicht aufgewacht und er war auch froh. Vorsichtig wickelte er seine kleine Tochter und kaum war er fertig, war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig legte er sie ins Bett und deckte sie gut zu.

Als der Morgen kam, war Legolas eingenickt. Arwen setzte sich auf. Ihr Töchterchen schlief noch und somit hatte sie Zeit sich gründlich zu waschen und was anzuziehen. Legolas lehnte am unteren Bettrand und schlief. Sie beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch und nahm ihr kleines Töchterchen auf den Arm. Miriel blinzelte verschlafen und sah ihre Mama an.

Arwen lächelte sanft. „Guten Morgen, meine kleine Schönheit" wisperte sie leise.

Sie streckte ihre Ärmchen und zog sie wieder an. Sie schloss die kleinen Äuglein wieder. Sie war noch viel zu müde. Aber ihr Bäuchlein grummelte und sie weinte leise. Arwen lächelte und half ihrer kleinen Tochter. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Legolas wach geworden war und sie beobachtete.

Er lächelte sanft und stolz. Seine kleine Tochter war wirklich wunderschön. Sie hatte genauso dunkles Haar wie ihre Mutter. Sie waren nur lockiger. Ihre Augen waren blau, fast violett und sie war schrecklich zart und zerbrechlich.

Und offensichtlich gerade sehr zufrieden. Sie nuckelte ganz langsam und gemütlich. Das Händchen vollkommen entspannt auf Mamas Brust. Arwen summte leise und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Guten Morgen"flüsterte Legolas leise.

Arwen sah auf und sah ihn an. „Morgen"murmelte sie und sah wieder auf ihr Töchterchen.

Legolas seufzte leise und sah sie an. „Ich hole dir einen Tee und Frühstück"

Sie nickte „Ja, danke. Das ist nett!"

Er ging nach unten. Rhovaniel half ihm beim Frühstückmachen und musterte ihn. So übel erschien er ihr gar nicht. Er schien sich sehr zu freuen über die Geburt seiner Tochter. Und er erschien ihr sehr glücklich, dass er es nicht verpasst hatte.

Legolas summte leise vor sich her, als er Arwen einen Saft machte. Sie brauchte jetzt viele Vitamine und das war für seine kleine Tochter sicher auch sehr gut.

Rhovaniel sah ihn an und lächelte. „Du freust dich sehr oder?"

Legolas sah sie an „Ja, das tu ich"meinte er stolz. „Sie ist wunderschön. Genau wie ihre Mama."

Sie lächelte. „Liebst du sie?"

Legolas sah sie überrascht an. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, das tu ich"meinte er dann leise. „Aber ich fürchte, ich hab es zu spät bemerkt. Sie mag mich nicht leiden!"

Rhovaniel lächelte. Sie hatte da ganz anderes festgestellt. Und wenn sie ihn sich so betrachtete, konnte sie das sogar nachvollziehen. Er war wirklich sehr süß. Wenn man einen Elben wirklich als süß bezeichnen konnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sauer gewesen, wenn sie es ihm gesagt hätte. Die Herren ihrer Spezies verkrafteten derartige Bekundungen nicht so sonderlich gut. So etwas wie stattlich oder muskulös, gefiel ihnen da schon besser.

„Dann bring ihr mal das Frühstück hoch. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass sie das alles essen kann, aber bring es ihr nun mal hoch!"

Er war schon etwas überführsorglich.

Legolas lächelte verlegen und trug das Tablett hoch zu Arwen und seiner kleinen Tochter.

Als er wieder nach oben kam, hatte die kleine Prinzessin zu Ende getrunken und lag erschöpft in den Armen ihrer Mama. Arwen hatte sie gut zugedeckt und sanft an sich geschmiegt.

„Schläft sie?"

Sie sah auf. „Ja, sie schläft"meinte sie etwas distanziert.

Er lächelte. „Das ist gut. Ich hab dir Frühstück gebracht. Ich.... Also ich wusste nicht so genau, was du haben willst. Da hab ich dir von allem ein bisschen was drauf gemacht!"

Er holte das kleine Betttischlein und stellte es ihr mal hin.

„So bitte"meinte er und stellte das Tablett ab.

„Danke!"

Er lächelte „Soll ich die kleine Dame in ihre Wiege legen?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Ja, bitte!"

Er nahm seine kleine Tochter vorsichtig auf den Arm und schmiegte sie sanft an sich.

„Ich bring dich jetzt in dein Bettchen mein kleines Juwel. Deine Mama muss etwas essen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Ich will euch bald nach Hause bringen!"

Sanft streichelte er Miriels kleine Wange und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

Ganz vorsichtig legte er sie in die Wiege und deckte sie gut zu.

Arwen hatte ihn beobachtet. Sie hatte das Essen darüber ganz vergessen. Und sie schien ihn angestarrt zu haben, denn er sah sie fragend an als er sich umdrehte.

Sie sah schnell auf ihren Teller und nahm sich was zu essen. Er lächelte und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ist was dabei, was du magst?"

Sie nickte „Ja danke!"

Er lächelte wieder und schnitt ihr ein Stückchen Obst noch etwas auf.

„Danke. Das geht schon"meinte sie leise und sah ihn wieder an.

Er nahm sanft ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, ließ ihm aber ihre Hand. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Weißt du, ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich... mir hat nur niemand gezeigt, wie man das zeigt."

Sie schluchzte leise auf.

„Ich weiß, es war nicht sehr schicklich, was ich zu dir gesagt habe und es war auch nicht sehr schicklich, was ich gemacht habe! Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich würde so gerne für dich und die kleine Prinzessin da sein!"

Sie drückte sich in seine Arme. Es klang so aufrichtig wie er ihr das sagte und sie hatte solche Angst, sie würde es allein nicht schaffen. Sie war doch noch so schrecklich jung und unerfahren.

Er streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken und küsste sie zart auf die Stirn.

„Ruh dich aus. Schlaf ein bisschen. Ich passe auf dich auf!"

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich will nach Hause"

Er lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Aber erst müsst ihr beide etwas ruhen. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!"

Sie nickte wieder und aß noch ein bisschen was. Nach dem Frühstück schliefen die beiden bis zum frühen Nachmittag. Legolas hatte mit Rhovaniel gegessen und angefangen den Wagen zu beladen. Rhovaniel hatte versprochen sie zu begleiten.


	15. What if 15

So ihr Lieben. Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen FF.

Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen.

Ich überlege an einer Fortsetzung.

Vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar Ideen.

Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Vorschläge freuen.

Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des letzten Kapitels.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie dann auch nach dem Frühstück auf. Legolas hatte Arwen und Miriel ein Bett im Wagen hergerichtet und er fuhr auch sehr langsam, damit es nicht so sehr holperte. Sie machten viele Pausen und kamen doch rasch voran.

Die kleine Miriel schmuste sehr viel mit ihrer Mama und sie trank auch sehr gut und nahm gut zu. Ansonsten schlief sie sehr viel und bekam von der Reise nach Rivendell kaum etwas mit.

.................................................................................................

Arwen war sehr erschöpft als Legolas den Wagen vor dem Palast ihres Vaters anhielt. Elrond und seine Söhne kamen ihnen auch gleich entgegen. Celebrian war mit der kleinen Anoriel drin geblieben und wartete am Fenster.

„Wie geht es euch? Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Elrond als er auf sie zukam.

Legolas nickte „Ja, es ist alles okay. Sie sind beide nur etwas erschöpft und brauchen ein Bett!"

„Das bekommen sie auch sofort!"

Legolas lächelte, gab Elrond seine kleine Enkeltochter und half Arwen aus dem Wagen. Sie schwankte und ihre Beine gaben etwas nach. Legolas hatte sie aber gleich so fest im Arm, dass sie nicht fallen konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf den Arm.

„Ich bring dich in dein Bett. Dann schläfst du etwas!"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm in ihre Zimmer bringen. Ihre Mutter kam gleich zu ihr geeilt und half ihr umziehen und ins Bett legen. In der Zeit räumte Legolas ihre Sachen ein und kümmerte sich um Miriels Wiege, die Elrond ins Zimmer hatte stellen lassen.

„Sie schläft jetzt" meinte Celebrian als sie aus Arwens Schlafgemacht kam. Sie hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und Legolas hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht würde zu ihr lassen wollen.

„Das ist gut!"erwiderte er lächelnd. „Die Fahrt war anstrengend. Die kleine Miriel hatte sehr viel Hunger und hat wenig geschlafen."

Sie nickte nur und schob ihn mehr oder weniger aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Verunsichert sah er sie an. Da sie aber schwieg, fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Er war ja nur Gast hier und er wollte niemanden verletzen.

In den folgenden Tagen ließ Celebrian es kaum zu, dass er Arwen und seine kleine Tochter zu Gesicht bekam. Er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, hatte ihre Mutter doch allen Grund sich ihm gegenüber so zu verhalten. Aber er vermisste die beiden sehr und er wollte so gerne wissen wie es seinem kleinen Mädchen ging. Es fehlte ihm so entsetzlich sehr ihre kleinen, zarten Händchen zu streicheln, sie zu wiegen und ihr zuzusehen wie sie bei ihrer Mutter trank.

Traurig legte er den Kopf in die Hände. Er hatte sich nach dem Frühstück draußen in einen der kleinen Höfe gesetzt. Er hatte alleine frühstücken müssen. Dabei hatte er gehofft, sie wenigstens wie an den letzten Tagen beim Frühstück zu sehen. Seine Kehle brannte und das Herz war ihm schwer. Er hatte jede Chance vertan. Er würde ihr nicht mehr zeigen können, was er für sie empfand. Dafür hatte er ihr Herz wohl zu sehr gekränkt.

So saß er da. Tief in Gedanken und wurde nicht der Gestalt gewahr, die sich ihm genähert hatte.

„Warum hältst du dich vom gemeinsamen Essen fern und besuchst die beiden nicht?"riss ihn die Stimme des Elbenfürsten aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?"fragte er und sah mit leicht geröteten Augen auf. „Ich halte mich vom gemeinsamen Frühstück fern? Ihr wollt meine Anwesenheit dort doch nicht. Genauso wenig wie ihr wollt, dass ich sie und meine kleine Tochter sehe. Man verweigert mir den Zutritt zu ihren Gemächern. Verleugnet sie. Und jetzt macht ihr mir solch einen Vorwurf? Glaubt Ihr denn wirklich, ich wollte sie beide nicht mehr sehen, nachdem ich sie überall gesucht habe und versprochen habe, dass ich immer für sie da sein möchte?"

Überrascht über den Ton, den der junge Prinz anschlug, wisch Elrond zwei Schritte zurück und sah ihn wieder an.

„Wir wollen Eure Anwesenheit nicht? Wer hat das denn gesagt?"

Legolas stützte den Kopf wieder in seine Hände. „Die Wächter vor den Gemächern Eurer Tochter sagten mir, sie hätten Anweisung mich nicht vorzulassen. Sie bräuchte Ruhe und keine Aufregung und wolle mich nicht sehen!"

„Dieser Anweisung stammt nicht von mir"meinte der Ältere. „Ich werde Arwen fragen, ob sie das so angeordnet hat!"

Legolas nickte kaum merklich. „Ich habe wohl auch keine weitere Chance verdient!" murmelte er leise.

Elrond ließ diesen Satz vorerst unkommentiert. Er wollte sich bei seiner Tochter vergewissern, ob es auch ihre Anweisung gewesen war.

Arwen saß in ihrem Zimmer in einem Sessel. Sie war etwas blass. Miriel hatte nicht sehr viel getrunken. Sie hatte die Unruhe ihrer Mutter gespürt und wollte nicht mehr trinken, was Arwen noch mehr beunruhigte. Rhovaniel war bei ihr und versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen.

Sie schluchzte leise auf. „Er.... Er meint wohl gar nichts so, wie er es sagt."Heulte sie. „Er hat gesagt, er will für uns da sein und jetzt schaut er nicht mal mehr nach uns. Er kommt auch nicht mehr zum Frühstück. Vielleicht ist er mittlerweile längst abgereist!"weinte sie, ihre Rede mit Schluchzern und Schnäuzen unterbrechend.

„Oh Liebes. Es gibt sicher eine Erklärung. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Soll ich mit ihm reden?"

Ehe Arwen antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf. „Mit wem wollt Ihr reden, Rhovaniel?"

„Mit Legolas, Herr Elrond. Ich wollte ihn fragen, warum er Arwen und seine kleine Tochter nicht mehr besucht!"

Elrond nickte bedächtig. „Er kommt nicht, weil man ihm auf Anweisung den Zutritt verweigert!"

Arwen sah auf. „Aber... Ich...."Sie weinte bitterlich.

Er ging zu seiner Tochter und streichelte zart ihren Rücken. „Shh mein Kind. Ich bring ihn zu dir. Dann müsst ihr beide nicht mehr weinen!"

Er eilte zu Legolas und brachte ihn zu seiner Tochter. Danach ging er zu seiner Frau.

„Warum hast du angeordnet, dass er nicht zu ihr darf?"

Sie sah auf. Sie hatte ihre kleine Tochter gerade ins Bett gebracht. „Warum wohl?"

„Erklär es mir. Ich verstehe es nicht!"

„Du verstehst es nicht? Hast du gesehen wie schlecht es ihr ging nach allem, was er ihr angetan hat? Hast du das nicht gesehen?"

Er sah sie an. „Doch, das habe ich gesehen. Aber hast du gesehen wie schlecht es ihr jetzt geht?"

„Sie ist blass. Das ist normal. Sie hat ein Baby bekommen und sie ist noch schrecklich jung!"

„Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie aus diesem Grund so erschöpft und blass ist?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Was soll das? Warum fragst du mich das alles? Das ist ja wie ein Verhör!"

Er schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Er ist jetzt wieder bei ihr!"

„Was? Du lässt diesen Wüstling zu unserer Tochter? Er wird sie unglücklich machen. Siehst du das denn nicht? Er ist ein verwöhntes Prinzlein. Er schläft sich durch alle Betten genau wie sein Vater!"

Er lächelte sanft. „Oh Engelchen. Verurteile den armen Kerl nicht so sehr. Er ist ganz krank, weil du ihn ausgesperrt hast. Er saß draußen im Hof und hat geweint. Er möchte nur zu ihr und seinem kleinen Töchterchen. Er liebt die beiden so sehr. Mindestens genauso sehr wie ich euch liebe!"

„Jetzt nimmst du ihn auch noch Schutz"empörte sie sich.

Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Es wird unserer Tochter gut gehen. Es wird ihr sehr, sehr gut gehen. Er liebt sie sehr!"

Sie schluchzte leise auf. „Ich will sie doch nur beschützen!"

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß."

„Sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen!"

Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss. „Das wird sie doch auch immer sein!"

Währenddessen hatte Rhovaniel Legolas und Arwen allein gelassen. Arwen hatte versucht ihre Tränen zu verbergen, war aber wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen als sie seinen roten Augen gesehen hatte und wie unsicher er vor ihr stand und nicht wusste, ob er erwünscht oder nur geduldet war. Er hatte ihr Weinen zunächst so gedeutet, dass er sich besser wieder zum Teufel scheren sollte, denn Elrond hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass die Anweisung nicht von Arwen gekommen war. Er hatte sich zum Gehen gewand und sie hatte ihn unter Tränen angefleht nicht zu gehen.

Er war wieder zu ihr gekommen und hatte sich vor ihr auf den Boden sinken lassen.

„Geh doch nicht weg" wisperte sie leise. „Ach geh doch bitte nicht mehr weg. Ich kann das nicht alleine. Ich will das auch nicht alleine!"schluchzte sie leise.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „Warum durfte ich dann nicht bei euch sein? Warum hat man mich denn weggeschickt?"

„Weil ich... weil ich glaubte, mein Kind beschützen zu müssen"flüsterte Celebrian leise, die mit Elrond in diesem Moment das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Arwen sah ihre Mutter aus verheulten Augen an. Legolas hatte den Kopf gegen ihre Knie gelegt und verbarg sein Gesicht. Er wollte seinen Tränen so nicht zeigen.

„Du hättest mich fragen können, bevor du den Vater meines Kindes aus meinem Leben verbannst!"sie versuchte ihre Wut zu verbergen. Miriel allerdings spürte das sehr deutlich und sie begann zu weinen.

„Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich....dachte, er sei wie sein Vater!"

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht. Wie kannst du so was einfach nur annehmen!"Sie streichelte durch sein Haar. „Wie kannst du das einfach so annehmen ohne ihm auch nur eine Chance zu geben? Wie kannst du nur? Er hat dir nichts getan. Gar nichts. Er ist ein liebevoller Mann und Vater. Er kümmert sich um uns. Er war da als ich ihn wirklich gebraucht habe. Er ist gekommen um sich zu entschuldigen. Er weiß, dass er nicht sehr nett war zu mir. Dass es nicht die feine Art war mir zeigen zu wollen, was er für mich empfindet. Aber er hat nicht gekniffen. Wie kannst du nur so was machen? Mein Baby braucht seinen Vater" wisperte sie leise. „Und ich brauche meinen Mann!"Ihre Stimme erstickte in Tränen.

Legolas sah zu ihr auf, streichelte zart über ihre Wange, küsste sie zart auf den Mund. „Oh ich liebe dich mein Engel. Ich liebe dich so sehr. So sehr!"

Sie schluchzte leise auf. „Ich... ich dich auch!"wisperte sie schniefend.

Miriel wimmerte leise. „Shh, mein kleines Juwel"flüsterte Legolas leise und nahm sie in den Arm. „Shh, es ist ja alles gut!"sanft wiegte er sein Töchterchen und streichelte ihre Händchen.

Arwen schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte Miriel zart. „Shh, wir sind doch bei dir. Wir sind hier!"

Langsam beruhigte sich das kleine Mädchen in den Armen seiner Eltern wieder.

Arwen sah ihre Mutter an. „Du willst nicht, dass deine Mutter dein Leben bestimmt. Warum versuchst du das dann mit meinem Leben zu tun?"

Elrond sah seine Tochter an „Liebes, deine Mutter hat ganz andere Gründe dafür als deine Großmutter. Deine Mutter hatte einfach nur Angst um ihr kleines Mädchen. Wir hatten Angst um dich. Es ging dir nicht sehr gut als du wieder hier warst. Wir dachten, es könnte dir was schlimmes geschehen. Deine Mutter wollte das verhindern!"

Arwen wollte etwas erwidern, aber Legolas drückte sie zart an sich. „Ich werde ihr nicht weh tun. Ich werde auch gerne hier bleiben, wenn Ihr sie lieber noch bei Euch haben wollt und wenn ich sie noch nicht als meine Frau mitnehmen darf. Ich werde warten bis Sie glauben, dass ich gut genug bin für Ihre Tochter!"

Celebrian schluckte. „Es tut mir leid"meinte sie wieder leise. „Ich.... Sicher wäre ich froh, wenn sie noch etwas hier bleiben würde. Aber das ist ihre Entscheidung. Wenn sie mitgehen möchte, dann soll sie das tun!"

Arwen sah ihre Mutter an und dann Legolas. „Ich möchte mit ihm mitgehen. Nicht gleich. Das will ich unserem Töchterchen nicht zumuten. Sie braucht Ruhe und etwas Stabilität!"

Legolas lächelte. „Die wird sie bekommen. Ich werde hier bei euch bleiben!"

Elrond lächelte. „Ich werde euch ein kleines Häuschen einrichten. Und ich werde Euren Vater bitten herzukommen. Ich möchte Eure Vermählung nicht ohne seine Anwesenheit vollziehen!"

Legolas lächelte noch mehr. „Danke. Das ist sehr nett!"

Der Elbenlord lächelte und nahm seine Frau mit in ihre Gemächer, wo er gleich den Brief aufsetzte.

Arwen seufzte glücklich auf und küsste ihn ganz, ganz zart. Er nahm sie in den Arm und schmiegte sie an sich. Er war so glücklich.

Wenige Wochen später erreichte sein Vater Rivendell zusammen mit seinen getreuesten Dienern und die Vermählung von Legolas und Arwen wurde feierlich begangen.

Die beiden blieben noch einige Jahre in Rivendell ehe sie zum großen Grünwald aufbrachen. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

--------------------- Ende ----------------------------


	16. Nachtrag

Danke an alle, die meine Fanfic gelesen haben. Wenn ihr noch weitere Geschichten lesen wollt, an denen ich mitgewirkt habe, empfehle ich euch „Das Geheimnis der Drachensteine" und „die Liga von Pelargir". Solltet ihr die Geschichten nicht unter dem Titel finden, sucht unter Autoren nach Lilain (Storynummer 1524474 und 2118425)

Liebe Grüße

Eure Anatiriel


	17. Nachwort

Vorwort zu Aussprachen/ Nachwort zu What if

Ich möchte nochmals anmerken, dass keiner der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte mir gehört, mit Ausnahme aller Eigenkreationen. Alle anderen Charaktere gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und ich bin echt dankbar, dass er diese Bücher geschrieben hat. Sonst könnte ich mich hier jetzt nicht so auslassen.

Für alle, die das jetzt über What if bekommen: Der zweite Teil ist online. Kapitelchen 1 findet ihr unter Aussprachen unter meinen Stories.

Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir weiterhin fleissig und helft mir bei der weiteren Entstehung der Geschichte. Bisher sind es 5 Kapitelchen geworden. Also genug Stoff für den Anfang und eine Linie hab ich auch schon. Aber vielleicht gebt ihr mir ja noch ein paar hilfreiche Tipps.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kathrin


End file.
